She Is Love
by jessica619
Summary: The third part to Savi and Colby (Seth Rollins). This story will have alot of Joe (Roman Reigns) and Lizzy, also Jon (Dean Ambrose) and Carly. *3 of 3*
1. Chapter 1-Roman & Lizzy

**_Roman_ -**

I was glad that things for Savi and Colby were getting back to normal or at least they made it look that way. Getting home, I walked in and put my suitcase by the door. I made my way to Bentley's room, he was fast asleep. Lizzy stopped bringing him to our room after he turned three months.

"Hi buddy, made it home on time for your three am bottle", I whispered.

I lifted him and carried him to the kitchen, grabbing a new bottle out of the fridge. After warming it a bit I gave it to him. He chugged it. I chuckled.

"Slow down buddy, food ain't going anywhere. As long as I'm alive you will always have what you need", I whispered.

I kissed his tiny head and he closed his eyes. I went and sat on the couch while he ate. Lizzy and I had moved in together not knowing much about one another. I didn't like asking her about her past because I didn't want to bring up something bad.

"Hey you're home. Why didn't you wake me babe?", Lizzy asked, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"Bentley was up so I figured I should feed him, let you sleep in", I said.

She came around the couch and sat beside me, leaning over to kiss me.

"I missed you", I said.

"We missed you more", she said, running her fingers gently through Bentley's hair.

"You know how much I hate having to leave you. I wish I wasn't gone so much", I said, watching Bentley finish his bottle.

"But I understand, you love wrestling and I would never dream of taking that from you", she said, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I would leave it behind for you and Ben", I said, looking at her serious.

"But I wouldn't want you to do that and neither would Ben", she said.

"Maybe a couple of more years and I'll be done, maybe I can sell cars or furniture", I said smirking.

She laughed.

"I can just imagine you in a suit trying to sell someone a car", she said laughing.

"Trying? Woman, I'm gonna sell those cars, who wouldn't want to buy a car from Roman Reigns", I said.

She bit her lip and smiled.

"He's asleep", she said, laying her head on my shoulder.

I kissed the top of her head.

"I never thought I'd be this happy, ever", I said.

"Why?", she asked.

I licked my lips and then shrugged. I couldn't tell her about my failed marriage of only five days. I cleared my throat.

"Because I really don't have time to do this you know, meet someone, date or in our case have a child and then date", I said.

We both laughed.

"But it worked out for the both of us", she said.

I nodded.

"It did, it worked out perfectly", I said.

"We should put him down", she said.

We stood and I put him back in his crib. I walked into our bedroom and kicked off my shoes, sitting down on my bed I sighed. Lizzy was behind me massaging my shoulders and back, I moaned.

"That feels so good", I said.

"Good", she whispered, I felt her lips brush behind my ear.

Her legs wrapped around my waist, I ran my hands over her legs.

"I need a massage too", she said.

I smiled.

"Tell me where you need it", I said smirking.

I turned around and she took my hand, slipping it into her shorts.

"Here", she said.

"I can take care of that", I pressed my lips to her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck.

* * *

 ** _Lizzy_ -**

Roman was watching Bentley for me while I was at work. I knew he was tired but he still did it anyway. Getting inside, Savi and Carly were running around taking orders, I sent them a nod. Becky was clocking out.

"Good luck ladies", Becky said, before leaving.

Seeing Savi, I went over to her.

"Hey", she said.

"Hey, so how are things with Colby?", I asked.

"Fine. Why does everyone keep asking? We are good", she said.

"From a third person point of you, no it doesn't look good, it looks forced", I said, following her.

She stopped and turned to face me.

"Fine, things are ok. We are living in the same house just in different rooms. Our therapist says that's fine to do", she said.

"Does he say anything on how to get a man to propose to you?", I asked, leaning over the counter.

"He hasn't asked or at least mentioned it?", she asked.

I shook my head.

"He tells me he loves me and that we are everything to him, but doesn't say I can't wait to marry you", I said.

"Give him time, he will", she said.

She put the menus where they went.

"Have you told him about, you know, what you use to do before this?", she asked.

"I'm afraid too and he doesn't ask", I said.

"If you're thinking marriage you need to tell him about it. You don't want him finding out from someone else who recognizes you Liz. I know I'm the last person who should be giving out marriage advice since mine's completely torn, but you don't want him finding out from someone else", she said.

"I know, I just don't know how. What if he leaves me and Bentley? Ben doesn't deserve that", I said.

"He'll probably be mad, but he'll forgive you because he loves you and as for Ben, he would never abandon him, his son means everything to him", she said.

I nodded.

"You're right, I just need to figure out how to tell him", I said.

She nodded and smiled. Colby walked in with the kids and he looked around. He saw Savi and waved, a huge smile on his face.

"Can I ask you something Savi?", I asked.

She nodded and clocked out.

"Do you still love him the same?", I asked.

"I do, it's just a little more difficult to express it, it's hard to forget, but we are trying", she said.

"I'm glad", I said.

She smiled and grabbed her purse. She hugged me.

"See you tomorrow", she said.

I saw her walk over to him and he leaned down to kiss her. She took his hand and they left. He was trying.

* * *

 ** _Roman_ -**

Lizzy brought home food from the diner, we sat down to eat.

"How was work?", I asked.

"Crowded", she said.

"You can't blame them, the food is too damn good. What the hell does he put in it", I said, stuffing my mouth.

She laughed.

"It's a secret, he doesn't even tell us", she said.

"He's taking it to the grave", I said, mouth full.

"I'm pretty sure he's gonna tell his kids before he dies", she said.

I nodded.

"Joe, can I ask you something?", she asked.

I nodded.

"What's up?", I asked.

"What do you think about marriage?", she asked.

I froze.

"I think it's a fifty fifty relationship. You gotta know everything about each other, even their deepest darkest secrets", I said.

"I mean, you have to have some secrets right?", she asked.

I raised a brow.

"Is there something you need to tell me?", I asked worried.

"No, I'm just asking", she said.

"I love you and I do think about marrying you some day but right now, let's enjoy our life and our son. That's ok for now, right?", I said.

She nodded.

"Yes, I love our life right now, like I said I was just wondering because we've never talked about it", she said.

"We didn't talk about kids either, but surprise", I said.

She laughed.

"When are we going to Florida to visit your family?", she asked.

"Did my mom call you?", I asked smiling.

She nodded.

"I don't mind, I love your mom", she said.

"She loves you too and hopefully soon. I really want to see them too", I said, taking a drink.

"Ever think about moving to Florida?", she asked.

"It would be nice, but I like it here too", I said.

"I wouldn't mind moving to Florida. I don't have family here so, it would be easy for me to go. I mean, as long as we visit the diner when we come to town", she said.

I nodded.

"We can definitely think about it", I said.

She smiled and nodded.

"Why do you want to move all of a sudden?", I asked.

She shrugged.

"Like I said, I have no family, besides you and Ben. All of your family is in Florida, why not, we will also have a lot of free babysitting", she said.

I laughed.

"That's true", I said.

"At least think about it?", she asked.

"I will", I said.


	2. Chapter 2-Seth & Savi

**_Seth_ -**

Savi was taking Henry a bath, I was dressing Lucas for bed. Ava came running into the room.

"Daddy can you read to me?", she asked.

"I'll be right there sweetheart", I said.

She nodded and went back to her room. Savi passed, Henry in her arms wrapped in a towel.

"Daddy", Lucas said.

I looked back at him and smiled.

"Sorry buddy, let's get you dressed", I said.

I put his shirt on and lifted him. I gently tossed him in his bed and he laughed. I tucked him in and kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight little man", I whispered.

I turned on his night light and closed the door half way. I made my way to Ava's room and she was playing with her dolls.

"Come on kiddo, grab your book and jump into bed", I said.

She smiled and grabbed a book from her shelf, jumping onto her bed and under her covers. I laid beside her and read to her, before I could reach the end she had fallen asleep. I shut the book and put it back on her shelf. I kissed her forehead.

"My princess", I whispered.

I turned off her light and closed the door half way. I slowly made my way to Henry's room. I could hear Savi singing to Henry. I smiled. I leaned against the door frame. She turned and saw me. She looked back down at Henry. She laid him in his crib and walked out with me.

"Hi", I said softly.

"Hey", she returned.

"You coming to bed?", I asked.

She was living here with me, but in a different bedroom. She bit her lip and I stepped towards her, backing her up into the wall behind her.

"How was your day?", I asked.

"Good, busy at work", she said.

"Why is it so hard for you to talk to me? You always had so much to say", I said.

"I'm sorry, this is still hard for me. I understand that those photos weren't your fault, but I just can't help to think about what she did to you after those photos. You were unconscious and you still haven't remembered anything", she said.

I nodded.

"I wish I knew so I could ease your mind. You don't need to be thinking about that", I said.

"But you should. She might have raped you or do you not care", she said.

"Of course I care sweetheart, because my body belongs to you and if she did", I stopped.

I sighed.

"Is that why you don't want to share a bed or be intimate with me?", I asked.

"That's not it", she said.

"I heard no complaining in Paris", I smirked and let my finger gently slide down her cheek.

She smiled and blushed.

"Yes, I made you blush", I teased.

She laughed, looking up at me.

"You told me to forget everything that happened and I did, for a week I felt like things were back to normal and then", she stopped.

She looked down sadly.

"I love you", I said.

"And I love you, but cheating isn't something I can just get over because you apologized or took me to Paris. If you really want us to stay together and work, give me time", she said.

I nodded.

"Do you have school tomorrow night?", I asked.

"Yeah, you dropping me off?", she asked.

I nodded.

"And picking you up. Maybe take you out on a romantic walk on the beach, a little cuddling, and making out. You touch me and I touch you", she laughed and playfully pushed me.

I smiled.

"I'm proud of you, you know", I said.

"Why?", she asked.

"For going back to school. I know you've always wanted to do that. Maybe after you could become a nurse, you couldn't before but now you have me. I can watch the kids", I said.

"Really, but that's gonna take up most of my time and I can't do that to the kids or you", she said.

"Hey, I don't want you to think about us. These are your dreams, your goals and I'm your husband, I've got your back", I said.

"Thank you", she smiled.

She hugged me, I kissed her cheek.

"You followed me to Iowa and on the road, you were there for some of my biggest accomplishments. You cheered me on and had my back, you put everything on hold for me and now it's my turn", I said.

"What are you saying?", she asked.

"I'm giving up my title. I'm gonna take some much needed time off", I said.

"Colby", I stopped her.

"I'm doing this because I need too. My family is the most important thing to me, my focus right now needs to be on my babies and my wife", I said.

I kissed her forehead.

"You don't need to worry about this, it's what I want. Besides, I'm Seth Freakin Rollins, I can win it back any time", I said.

She smiled.

"If you're really sure about this then I'll support you", she said.

I nodded.

"The Divas miss you and the kids. They're wondering when you're coming back", I said.

"Maybe the next pay per view", she said.

I nodded. I kissed her nose and she smiled.

"Mr. Lopez you are getting closer to my lips", she said.

"That's my plan", I said.

I licked my lips and looked her in the eyes. She nodded lightly. I gently pressed my lips to hers. I pulled away a bit and sighed.

"Tell me you missed that too", I whispered.

She nodded.

"Can I kiss you again?", I asked.

"I'd be mad if you don't", she whispered.

I smiled and pressed my lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I groaned, my fingers sliding under her shirt and feeling her warm skin. I didn't push for more. I rested my forehead against hers, her arms still around my neck.

"Come to our bed? I won't push you, I just want to feel you near me again, to wake up to your beautiful face", I whispered.

"Colby", she said softly.

"Savi, please", I said.

She sighed.

"Ok", she nodded.

I smiled and kissed her again.

"I love you so much baby", I said.

"Love you too", she said.

I picked her up and carried her to our room. She giggled.

"Colby", she said.

"I'm officially your slave, whatever you want I'll do", I said.

I leaned in closer to her ear.

"In and out of clothes", I whispered.

She bit her lip and I laid her on our bed.

"I'm gonna go make sure the house is locked up", I said.

She nodded and I walked out, making sure each door was locked and each window shut. Going back to our bedroom, Savi was under the covers. I took my shirt off and tossed it in the hamper, laying on my side.

"No funny business", she said.

I held my hands up.

"None, like I said, I just want you near me", I said.

I turned off the light and moved closer to her, wrapping my arms around her. I kissed her shoulder.

"This feels like home", I whispered.

* * *

 ** _Savannah_ -**

I had to wake up to take the kids to school. I turned over and Colby was gone. I sat up.

"Colby?", I called.

The bedroom door opened and he walked in.

"Hey, just getting Ava her breakfast and the boys dressed", he said.

"Thank you, I can't believe I almost overslept", I said, laying back down.

"Don't worry about it, I can drop her off and you stay home with the boys. I'll be back in time before you have to leave to work", he said.

I nodded. He leaned down to kiss me.

"I'll be back", he said.

I nodded, he stood and walked out. I yawned and finally stood, Lucas was playing with his toys in the living room and Henry was watching him from his chair. Lucas would give Henry a toy.

"Not in your mouth Lucas", I said.

I walked into the kitchen and Colby had set a plate of food on the counter. I reheated it and ate, putting it on the news. A few minutes later I heard him pull in and he walked into the house.

"I hope you enjoyed your breakfast", he said, sitting beside me.

He stole a piece of bacon off my plate. I turned in my seat and held the plate out to him, we both ate off it.

"So you really mean what you said last night?", I asked.

"What part?", he asked.

"I'm hoping all of it", I said.

He chuckled.

"Yes sweetheart, I meant every word", he said.

I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3-Dean & Carly

**_Dean_ -**

I turned over on my side. I felt something tap my face, then something grabbing my nose. I opened an eye and Tia was smiling. Her tiny hands reaching for my nose and face. I smiled.

"Ok, I'm up Tia", I said.

I covered my mouth and yawned. She had the most beautiful blue eyes.

"Where's mommy princess?", I asked, taking her little hand in mine.

"Getting ready for work", Carly said, coming out of the bathroom.

I held myself up by my elbows.

"I feel like we haven't spent any time together", I said.

She looked over at me after she finished doing her hair.

"I know I'm sorry. How about you come down to the diner for lunch?", she asked, picking up her shoes.

She came over to me and sat down beside me, putting her shoes on.

"It's a date", I said.

She finished and stood, leaning over to me and kissing me.

"I love you, take care of my child", she said.

She leaned over me to kiss Tia.

"Bye my princess, have fun with daddy", she said.

"Excuse me, she's my child too. See those eyes and dimples? All me baby", I said, putting my hands behind my head and I smirked.

She rolled her eyes.

"You weren't the one to carry her for nine months and then be in labor for ten hours", she said, hands on her hips.

"I could have done it", I said.

"Ha, sure, you can barely survive a paper cut", she said.

I raised a brow.

"Hey, those paper cuts burn like hell", I said.

She laughed and kissed me again.

"Love you", she said.

"Love you too and have a good day, Tia and I will see you later", I said.

She nodded. I heard the front door close and I looked over at Tia. She looked at me and smiled. I chuckled.

"What do you want to do today kid?", I asked.

She put her fingers into her mouth.

"I was thinking the same thing, I'll call uncle Joe and uncle Colby", I said, sitting up and grabbing my phone.

I dialed the guys and they agreed to meet up for a run in the park, then head to the diner for lunch with the girls. I grabbed a shirt and put it on, lifting Tia up and changing her.

"Wow, what does your mother feed you kid? You know for a tiny baby girl your poop is really strong, even worse than me", I said.

Tia giggled and kicked.

"I found something to keep the boys away", I said.

* * *

 ** _Carly_ -**

It was really busy today, Savi and I almost crashed into each other three times. Lizzy's usual charm was off, she was quiet, which for Lizzy was weird. Savi noticed too but we didn't even have a second to stop and ask what was wrong. I saw the guys outside of the window in the parking lot, each had a car seat in hand. Seth was the only one with his hands full.

"Guys are here", I said, passing Savi and then Lizzy.

They looked out and Savi smiled, Lizzy went back to work. I had to refill someone's soda.

"Alright girl spill, what's up?", I asked.

"We'll talk later", she said.

Savi was checking out a customer.

"Sav, you free tonight?", Lizzy asked.

"Sorry, I have school. I can ask Colby to drop me off after", she said.

"Ok, my place then, Joe goes to the gym at night anyway", Lizzy said.

I nodded and Savi went to go take someone's order. The guys sat down in Lizzy's section and she sighed.

"Girl, you better put on a smile. Roman will know something's wrong", I said.

She smiled and turned back to the guys. I took the customer his drink and quickly passed by Dean, he leaned over and kissed me as I past. Lizzy was taking their order, the waitresses that took our shifts while we were at lunch finally came in.

"Thank god", Savi said.

"Tell me about it", I said.

We went and sat with the guys.

"Really busy today", Dean said.

I nodded. Lizzy went to the back and Savi watched her. She looked over to me and I stood.

"Where you going?", Dean asked.

"Need to make sure the waitress taking my spot knows which tables to go to", I said.

"Aren't they suppose to know already?", he asked.

"Yeah, but I want to make sure", I said.

"But", I cut him off.

"I'll be right back Jon", I said quickly and left.

Getting to the back, Savi was hugging Lizzy.

"Ok fill me in, why are you avoiding your boyfriend?", I asked.

"I'm afraid to tell him about what I use to do before this", Lizzy said sitting down.

"What **we** use to do", I said.

I sat down beside her.

"I haven't told Jon either, but I'm going too", I said.

"I've done way worse", Lizzy said.

I sighed.

"I found the engagement ring he was hiding", I said quickly.

"What?", Lizzy and Savi asked.

"Wait were you already looking for it or did you just happen to find it?", Savi asked, pulling up a chair.

"I was cleaning and folding his clothes. I went to hang his pants and I accidentally kicked his shoe, I bent down to place it back in its spot and it sounded like something was in there so I turned the boot over and it fell out", I said.

"I'm assuming he doesn't know you found it?", Lizzy asked.

I shook my head no.

"When are you planning on telling him?", Lizzy asked.

"Probably before he leaves for work Thursday", I said.

She nodded.

"Probably?", Savi asked.

"He thinks I'm innocent and quiet", Lizzy cut me off.

"Boy if he only knew", Lizzy said.

I nudged her and she laughed.

"You are quiet, sweet, and kind but innocent, not so much", Savi said.

"I just don't want to ruin the image he has of me", I said.

"What do you think we should do?", Lizzy asked Savi.

She looked between us.

"You are asking the wrong person, I can't even keep my marriage together", she said.

"I thought things were fine between you two?", I asked.

"Oh it is, I guess I'm still just not comfortable yet. He cheated on me, I can't just forget that", she said.

We nodded. Someone cleared their throat. Ben stood there.

"I think there are three men who love you out front waiting for you to go and eat", he said.

We laughed and stood, Ben stopped us.

"I think you should tell them. Those men love you and would do anything for you, don't let them hear it from someone else", he said.

Lizzy and I nodded. He stopped Savi.

"Can you and I talk later, say before you leave home today?", he asked her.

She nodded.

"Now go", he said.

Getting back to the table with the guys, Dean leaned over to me.

"Everything ok baby?", he asked.

I nodded, he kissed my cheek.

"Jon", I said.

He looked back over at me.

"Can we talk later?", I asked.

He looked at me worried.

"Tell me", he said.

"Not now, ok", I said.

He nodded, he kept his eyes on me, a worried look on his face. I kissed his cheek.

"I love you", I said.

He relaxed and started eating.


	4. Chapter 4-Seth & Savi

**_Savi_ -**

I was clocking out, Ben came over to me.

"Can I have a moment Savannah?", he asked.

I nodded and followed him to the back room. He grabbed a chair and set it down, gesturing for me to sit in it. He grabbed another chair and sat down in front of me, he sighed.

"How are things with Colby?", he asked.

"Fine, we talk a lot more, especially when he leaves for work", I said.

"Are you two still sleeping in separate bedrooms?", he asked.

I shook my head no.

"Last night was our first night back together in the same bed", I said softly.

"Do you still love him?", he asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking that? Of course I do, I never stopped even when I filed for divorce", I said.

"But you don't trust him", he said.

"No, especially when he leaves for work. He's gone so much and we haven't", I looked down at my hands.

"Can I tell you what I see?", he asked.

I looked back up at him and nodded.

"I see that he loves you just as much or probably more. He made a mistake and he learned from that mistake, he knows better then to put himself in a situation like that again. He knows that if he does, he'll lose the person who means the most to him", he said.

"Did he tell you to talk to me?", I asked.

He shook his head no.

"I just noticed when he drops you off or picks you up, he looks at you like it's the last time he's ever going to see you again. He's afraid you're going to leave him", he said.

"But I'm not", I said.

"You need to tell him that, just like you need to tell him you don't trust him still", he said.

I nodded.

"It's just hard to do because then I start crying and I'm just so tired of crying", I said.

"I know", he said.

He took a deep breath.

"You don't know this but my wife, Mary, she cheated on me when we were your age. We weren't married yet but engaged, I called off our wedding. I remember telling my family I wanted nothing to do with her, she never gave up trying to win me back.", he said.

"Looks like it worked out, you married her", I said.

He nodded.

"Because no matter what I did or who I dated, I always compared them to her. She was stuck with me and I forgave her, of course trust didn't come easy but eventually I started to trust her", he said.

"How long till you did?", I asked hopeful.

"Just take your time and you'll know", he said.

I nodded.

"It took a year but our situation was different from yours, we weren't married yet and had no kids. Just take things slow and don't listen to what others say about your marriage, they don't know you", he said.

I nodded.

"Thank you", I said.

He nodded and we stood, we hugged and I went home. I got out of my car and looked at the house Colby had gotten us. He fixed it up inside and out, the way I dreamt it.

"Hi mommy", Ava said from the window.

I waved. Colby appeared behind her and looked at me confused. He left the room and came out a few minutes later.

"You ok sweetheart?", he asked.

I nodded.

"Just looking over the house", I said.

He came to stand beside me, his hand went around my waist and he looked at the house.

"Did I get something wrong? I can get it fixed", he said.

"It's perfect", I said.

He kissed my cheek.

"Want a new car? I can get that for you", he said.

I shook my head.

"Don't touch my car", I said.

He smiled and nodded.

"Colby", I said.

"Yeah babe?", he asked.

"I don't trust you", I said, looking down at my hands.

I could feel his eyes on me, he placed his hand on top of mine.

"And", I continued.

"And?", he asked.

I looked up at him, his eyes watery and a look of fear in them.

"And I just want you to know that even if I don't trust yet, I do love you and I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me", I said.

He chuckled and exhaled loudly.

"I'm more then ok with that baby, because I ain't going anywhere either and I'm going to get you to trust me again. I love you Savannah Lopez", he said.

He cupped my face in his hands and pressed his lips to mine. He kissed my forehead next and pulled me as close to him as he could.

"You really like the house?", he asked.

I nodded against his chest.

"You didn't have to do it though", I said.

"But I wanted too", he said.

He sighed.

"Can I confess something to you?", he asked.

"Please don't tell me you", he stopped me.

"No baby no", he said quickly, his arms tightening around me.

I thought he was going to say he cheated on me more then once, since I was being honest.

"It was before you, well kinda not really, it was while I had you and Gaby", he said.

I pulled away a little.

"I don't think I want to know", I said.

He chuckled and rubbed my arms gently.

"You have to hear it", he said.

I nodded.

"After our first kiss, I couldn't stop picturing a future with you and Ava. I dreamt of our wedding, waking up to you every morning and seeing you smile. Breakfast with Ava and just relaxing on the couch as a family. Not once did that happen with Gaby or with any woman, only you", he said.

I bit my lip.

"What about Zahra?", I asked.

"No, only you", he said.

He kissed me.

"You should get inside and get ready for school", he said.

I nodded, I locked our hands together and we walked in.

* * *

 ** _Seth_ -**

I was picking up Savi from her classes. Dean and Carly were watching the kids for us. I looked down at a text from Dean, when I looked up quickly and saw Savi saying goodbye to a guy, they hugged and he walked away.

"Oh hell no", I said to myself.

I placed my phone down and waited for her to get in. She leaned over and kissed me. I was caught off guard, she hasn't done that in a long time.

"You ok?", she asked.

I licked my lips and then scratched my chin.

"Who um, who was that?", I asked.

"Who was who?", she asked.

"That um, the guy, the guy who hugged you", I said.

She thought about it and it clicked.

"Oh that was Liam", she said, like it was nothing.

I cleared my throat.

"And Liam is?", I asked.

"He and I were in the same foster home, spent about three years together before he was adopted", she said.

I nodded.

"You and he, did you, he ever", I couldn't get it out.

"What? No. Colby I've told you, I've only been with two guys, you and Eric", she said.

"But sex isn't the only thing, you guys could have done something else, something I don't want to know about", I said.

Savi giggled.

"Are you jealous?", she asked.

I shrugged.

"Maybe", I mumbled.

I felt her lips on my cheek, they slowly moved down to my neck, I shifted in my seat.

"Nothing ever happened between me and him, promise", she whispered.

I looked at her.

"Good to know", I said.

She leaned back in her seat. She was going to meet the girls at Lizzy's but Liz canceled last minute. We went home and Carly was cleaning up.

"Carls you didn't have to do that", Savi said.

"It's fine, my apartments clean, I needed some mess", she said.

"Hey, my kitchen wasn't messy", Savi said, placing her hands on her hips.

Carly raised a brow towards me and I chuckled.

"Sorry, kids were hungry. I swear I was going to clean it", I said.

"Sure", Savi said.

"How was school Savi?", Dean asked.

"Good. Oh hey, Carly do you remember Liam?", Savi asked.

Carly thought about it and then nodded.

"Oh yeah the guy that was in foster care with you, Ava's godfather", Carly said.

"Ava's what?", I asked.

"Liam is Ava's godfather. I had no one else at the time. He left for college and then that whole thing with Eric started, I moved and we just lost touch", she said.

I don't think I like this Liam coming back.


	5. Chapter 5-Roman & Lizzy

**_Roman_ -**

I got home from the gym and set my bag in the closet. Lizzy was feeding Bentley and watching some housewives show. I leaned over the couch and kissed her.

"How was your work out?", she asked.

"It would have been better if you were under me, I like that work out", I said smirking.

She glared at me over her shoulder and then smiled. I wiggled my brow. She went back once she heard screaming and something about losing from the show.

"Joe", I heard her call me.

"Yeah baby girl?", I asked.

"Can we talk?", she asked.

"Sure but can I shower first?", I asked.

She nodded. I went over to her and kissed her again. Before walking into our room, I stopped and looked back at her.

"Does what you want to tell me have anything to do with why you are acting so weird?", I asked.

She bit her lip and then nodded.

"Is it a life or death situation?", I asked worried.

"Joe, take a shower it can wait till you're done", she said.

I nodded and stopped again.

"Are you pregnant?", I asked.

"Are you crazy, I can barely handle Bentley", she said.

I nodded.

"So does that mean you don't want anymore kids?", I asked.

She looked at me.

"I do want more kids, I just want to wait till Ben can at least walk", she said.

I nodded.

"Now please go shower", she said.

* * *

 ** _Lizzy_ -**

I heard the shower turn on. As soon as Ben fell asleep I stood and went to place him in his crib. I grabbed my phone and dialed Carly.

"Hello", she said out of breath.

"Are you ok?", I asked.

"A little busy Liz, what's up", she said.

"Ew are you having sex?", I asked.

"Yes, now please hurry, Jon's mouth is going lower and", I stopped her.

"Stop, I'll call Savannah", I said, hanging up.

I listened for the shower and Roman is still in there. I dialed Savi.

"Hello", Colby answered.

"Oh, please don't tell me you guys are having sex too?", I asked.

"Is that a cruel joke?", he asked.

"Sorry. Is Savi there?", I asked.

"She's in the shower. Do you need to talk?", he asked.

Colby knew Joe, he could help, right? I sighed.

"You and Joe have known each other a long time. You better than anyone knows how he's going to react", he cut me off.

"Are you pregnant?", he asked.

"What, no. Why is that what everyone comes up with first?", I asked.

He chuckled.

"Alright then if it's not that then what?", he asked.

"I can't tell you", I said.

"Then how can I help?", he asked.

I groaned.

"You know Joe and I didn't get into a full on relationship till after you and Savi broke up. There are still some things that Joe doesn't know about and I'm afraid", he stopped me.

"He's not going to leave you. Trust me whatever you tell him, yeah he's gonna be mad but he won't leave you. He loves you Liz", he said.

"What if it's something really really bad?", I asked, almost in tears.

"Joe isn't a saint. He has his past too and deep dark secrets. I know I'm the last person who should be giving out advice considering what I've done, but from what I've taken from therapy, talking does help", he said.

"Finding out from me would hurt less than finding out from someone else?", I asked.

"Yes", he said.

"How are things with Savi?", I asked.

"Better. We made a little more progress, gaining her trust back is my mission now and I won't stop till I do", he said.

"I'm sorry if I've ever said anything to you that was really mean and for the things I said to Savi about you. I don't know if she told you but anyway, I'm sorry", I said.

"Thanks Liz, that means a lot. You also had every right to say what you did, I messed up and I almost lost my wife because of my stupidity. I won't be making that mistake again and I forgive you, I hope you can forgive me if I've ever at all stepped over any boundaries", he said.

I smiled.

"Forgiven", I said.

"Don't be afraid to tell him anything", he said.

"I won't and good luck trying to get some loving tonight", I said.

He laughed.

"Thanks, but not till she's ready", he said.

"Good answer, tell Savi I called and have a good night", I said.

"You too, I enjoyed our girl talk", he said.

"Goodnight Colby", I said laughing.

"Night", he replied.

I set my phone down and stood. Turning, I jumped seeing Joe leaning against the wall, his hair down and still wet. He smiled at me.

"Have a nice chat with Colby?", he asked.

"Surprisingly yes. Turns out he gives good advice", I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

He nodded.

"So he's not a stupid asshole you want to hang from a tree by his balls?", he asked, raising a brow.

"I said that a long time ago, things change", I said.

"You said that yesterday babe", he said.

He laughed lightly.

"You also apologized, good for you", he said.

"He's trying and I know how much it would mean to Savi if he and I got along", I said.

He nodded.

"So what did you want to talk about?", he asked.

"Can we sit?", I asked.

He nodded and we both sat. I reached over and took his hands in mine, he looked down at them and had this worried expression on his face.

"Did I do something wrong?", he asked quickly.

"What, no. I just, I feel like if our relationship wants to go any further then you should know something. Find it out from me rather than a stranger", I said.

He nodded and shifted in his seat.

"You know that everyone at the diner doesn't have the cleanest past", I said.

He nodded.

"I need to tell you about my job before I was a waitress", I said.

"You don't have to tell me unless you really want too", he said.

"But I do", I said.

He nodded and squeezed my hands.

"I use to be a stripper", I said.

That was only one of the two I needed to confess. He sighed and leaned back.

"That's it? Woman you scared me, I thought you were going to say you were a prostitute", he said chuckling.

I bit my lip and gave my own light laugh.

"A stripper is one thing but selling your body to men, it's just dirty", he said.

My heart dropped.

"Some women don't have a choice", I said.

"Everyone has a choice", he said.

He sighed and leaned over to kiss me.

"Wait, you don't strip still do you?", he asked.

I shook my head no.

"Good, I don't want anyone looking at my woman. This body is mine and mine alone", he said.

He reached under the table and squeezed my thigh.

"I love you Elizabeth", he said.

I kissed his nose and he smiled. He kissed mine back and then rested his forehead against mine.

"Love you more", I said.


	6. Chapter 6-Carly & Dean

**_Carly_ -**

He pulled away and laid on his side of our bed. I was trying to catch my breath.

"I missed you", I said, cuddling into his side and kissing his chest.

He rubbed my back.

"I hate leaving you and Tia. I miss you both like crazy when I'm gone", he said.

"Jon, I sort of found something", I said.

He glanced down at me.

"What?", he asked.

"I was putting our clothes away and I accidentally kicked a pair of your shoes", I said.

I bit my lip, he licked his.

"The ones by the door?", he asked.

I nodded lightly.

"Shit", he mumbled.

He stood and grabbed his boxers and put them on. I sat up and wrapped the covers around me. I brushed my hair back and watched as he walked into the closet and picked up the shoe. He reached inside and pulled out the tiny box. He cleared his throat.

"I wanted to wait till the perfect moment. I guess since you said something, it's now or never right, surprise ruined", he said chuckling.

"I'm sorry", I said, biting my lip.

He smiled and shook his head.

"Not your fault baby, I should have picked a better hiding spot", he said.

He set his shoe down and came over to me. He got in bed and took my hand.

"This isn't the best proposal, but I love you and I will make this up to you. Carly Marie Rodgers, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and you would make me the happiest man alive if you said yes to me. I'll always make sure you're happy and that our daughter has everything she needs and more. So?", he said.

I giggled at his speech and he smiled.

"Can I say something first?", I asked.

He raised a brow.

"If it's yes, then ok", he said.

I licked my lips.

"I need to tell you something and you might change your mind about wanting to marry me", I said.

He sat down and waited.

"I use to be a stripper", I said.

He raised a brow and then chuckled.

"That's it, babe, I love strippers", he said excited.

He thought about it better.

"Wait you aren't stripping still are you?", he asked worried.

"No, I'm working at the diner remember", I said.

He chuckled.

"So no one ever, you know?", he asked.

"No babe, all I did was strip", I said.

He nodded, he lifted the tiny box.

"You still haven't answered me", he said.

I smiled and nodded.

"Yes", I said.

He smiled and placed the ring on my finger.

"It looks perfect", I said.

"Now I say we celebrate", Jon said, wiggling his brow, a smirk on his face.

He laid me back and kissed me. My phone started ringing and he growled.

"Don't answer", he said, kissing down my neck.

I checked and saw that it was Lizzy, something could have happened between her and Roman. I knew she was telling him tonight.

"I have too", I said.

He groaned but kept kissing down my chest. I answered, out of breath.

"Hello", I said.

Jon kissed my stomach and his hands were spreading my legs.

"Are you ok?", she asked.

"A little busy Liz, what's up", I said.

Jon looked up at me and smirked.

"Hang up", he whispered.

"Ew are you having sex?", she asked.

"Yes, now please hurry. Jon's mouth is going lower and", she cut me off.

"Stop, I'll call Savannah", she said, hanging up.

Dean chuckled and I set my phone down. He brushed his lips against my thigh before nipping it.

* * *

 ** _Dean_ -**

I walked into the kitchen to grab a cup of water, setting my cup down. I thought about Carly's confession. No I wasn't happy that other men have seen her dance and naked, but I couldn't say anything, I use to be those men. I sighed. I checked my phone and it was too late to call anyone.

"Jon", I turned to see Carly walk in.

My shirt covering her body. She had Tia in her arms.

"Can you help me? Either hold her or make her a bottle", she said.

"I'll hold her", I said, taking her from Carly.

She nodded and made Tia her bottle. Tia was chewing on her fingers.

"How long?", I asked.

Carly looked at me confused.

"Did you dance?", I asked.

"So it does bother you", she said.

"I just don't like the fact that so many men have seen you naked. How many lap dances you gave, grinding on other men", I said.

"It was only a year", she said.

"What were you doing before that?", I asked.

"I worked at a bar", she said.

"Let me guess, short shorts and tank tops", I said.

"I had to take care of my dad", she said.

"You could have found a different job", I said, taking Tia's hands in mine.

"My dad was sick, I was fifteen. I tried to get something different but nothing paid as good. I had to pay off his hospital bills and keep food on the table and a roof over our head", she said.

I looked over at her and saw tears run down her cheek. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her into me, kissing the side of her head.

"I have no right to be upset, this was before me and I use to go to strip clubs, so I can't judge you", I said.

She nodded.

"At least you weren't a prostitute", I said.

She glanced up at me and then looked away.

"Wait, you weren't were you?", I asked.

"No, but you shouldn't judge someone because of what they use to do. Some people have no choice", she said.

"Why does it sound like you know someone who", I stopped.

I raised a brow.

"Jon", she said.

"Who is it? I know it's one of the girls at the diner, who?", I asked.

"I can't tell you, because if I do you'll go running to tell and I won't hurt my friend", she said.

"It's not Savannah, I know that", I said, thinking about it.

"Jon, leave it alone", she said.

"Ok, I'll drop it", I said.

She nodded and handed me Tia's bottle.

"Wait, is it Savi?", I asked.

"Jonathan", she pinched me.

I chuckled and kissed her.

"I'm kidding", I said.

We went back to our room and laid down, Tia in between us.

"I love you", I whispered.

Carly smiled.

"Love you too", she said.


	7. Chapter 7-Dean & Carly

**_Carly_ -**

The next day I walked into work smiling. Everyone looked at me.

"What's with the smile?", Becky asked.

"What?", I asked.

I set my things in the lockers in the back. Savi came in and leaned against the door frame, her arms crossed over her chest.

"You seem to be an a whole other world, now spill", Savi said.

"Ew, you don't want to know. Before I called you, I called her and she and Jon were having sex", Lizzy said, setting her things next to mine.

Becky and Savi laughed. Mya walked in and threw her stuff on the table.

"Your dad making you work today?", Savi asked her.

She nodded.

"Good morning", Susie walked in.

"Hey you're back, how was the honeymoon?", I asked.

"Lovely", she said smiling.

"Ok so back to you Carly. Why so happy this morning?", Becky asked.

"Like I said, she got laid", Lizzy said.

Mya chuckled and held her hand up to me.

"I'm not high fiving you", I said to her.

She rolled her eyes.

"Ok fine", I said.

I lifted my hand and their mouths hung open.

"I'm engaged", I said.

They all smiled and hugged me. Lance and Charlie walked in.

"What's all the excitment?", Charlie asked.

"Carly's engaged", Susie squealed.

They hugged me too. Ben and Mary did as well, people started coming in and we had to get back to work.

* * *

 ** _Dean_ -**

The guys and I we're at the gym. We made sure to pick this one because of the daycare they had.

"So you will soon be a married man", Colby said.

"Well not soon, but yeah", I said.

"How did you do it?", Joe asked.

"Actually she found it. I should have picked a better hiding spot", I said.

They laughed.

"Please don't tell me you hid it in your shoe?", Colby asked.

"Maybe", I mumbled.

They laughed even harder.

"But before she said yes, she told me something and honestly I don't know how I feel about it", I said.

"What?", Joe asked, setting his weights down.

"She um, she use to be a stripper", I said.

Colby's eyebrows raised and Joe sighed.

"You aren't alone there", Joe said.

I looked at him confused.

"Lizzy told me the same thing last night", he said.

"How did you handle it?", I asked.

"She doesn't strip anymore and as long as it stays that way I don't really care. She's mine now", he said.

I nodded.

"Are you uncomfortable with it?", Colby asked.

"I just don't like the idea of other men watching her. I use to go to those strip clubs, hell all three of us use to go to them. We know what goes on in there", I said.

"Now that you mentioned it", Joe said.

"Guys, don't over think it, you love these women. They are the mothers of your kids", Colby said.

"How would you feel if Savi confessed that she was a stripper?", I asked.

"I would still love her. Yes I would probably be as worried as you guys, but that wouldn't stop me from loving her or looking at her differently", he said.

"We all have a past", Joe said.

Colby nodded.

"Did you tell her about being married?", I asked Joe.

His shoulders slumped and shook his head no.

"Are you planning too?", Colby asked.

"Yeah", he said.

We continued our workout. Suddenly I remembered the rest of Carly and I's conversation. I stopped.

"Hey, can I ask you guys something?", I asked.

"What's up", Colby huffed.

"Have any of the girls mentioned anything about prostitution?", I asked.

Colby almost dropped his weight, Joe helped him catch it.

"I should have asked after you put the weight down", I said.

Colby gave me a 'you think' look.

"Why do you ask?", Joe asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

I shrugged and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Talk Jon", Colby said.

"It's just, when I asked her if stripping is all she did, she said yes and I said something about her not being a prostitute and she got defensive. She only gets like that when she's protective of someone", I said.

"So you think one of the girls at the diner", he stopped.

I nodded.

"I know it's not Savi, she would have told you a long time ago", I said.

Colby nodded and he looked lost in thought.

"Did Liz mention anything to you?", I asked Joe.

"No, but she got defensive too", he said.

"So maybe it's one of the other girls?", Colby asked.

"Why do you want to know so bad?", Joe asked.

I shrugged.

"I just wanted to make sure it wasn't one of our girls", I said.

They nodded.

"I can ask Savi when I pick her up", Colby said.

"You don't think they're protecting each other? Do you?", Joe asked.

I shrugged.

* * *

 ** _Carly_ -**

"So what did he say or how did he act after you told him?", Savi asked.

We were on our lunch break.

"He seemed cool with it at first, then I think after he had a second to really think about it, he got distant", I said.

"Roman wanted to have sex after I told him", Lizzy said.

"Dean too", I said.

"Ok I get it, I'm the only one not getting laid anytime soon", Savi said, eating a fry.

"Aw Savi", I said, hugging her.

"You know you could put some sexy underwear on, pour a little chocolate on yourself and have him lick you clean", Lizzy said.

"I think I know why Roman loves you", I said.

They laughed.

"I think I might actually try that", Savi said.

Lizzy winked at her.

"Ok now help me", I said.

Lizzy shrugged.

"Dance for him. You said he use to go to strip clubs, dance for him and let him know that you'll only be doing that for him and no one else, ever", Lizzy said.

I nodded.

"Let him strip you and touch what he wants. Touch him, lick him, kiss him", she said.

It was quiet for a minute.

"Did you tell Roman about that other job you had?", I asked sadly.

Lizzy really didn't like talking about it. She left out the details when she finally did tell us. Basics she said is all we needed to know. We didn't push it.

"No, I was going too but then he said he was relieved because he thought I was going to tell him I was a prostitute", she said.

"Maybe if you explain what happened", she cut Savi off.

"He said those kinds of people are dirty. He'll be disgusted with me and he won't hesitate to leave", she said sadly.

Savi reached over the table and squeezed her hand. Lizzy quickly looked up at us, tears in her eyes.

"What if he takes Bentley from me? A judge won't hesitate to give him full custody, especially with my past", she was panicking.

"Relax Liz, he would never do that too you. He's a good man who loves you so much", Savi said.

I nodded, agreeing with Savi.

* * *

 ** _Dean_ -**

I stopped by the diner to pick up Carly, Tia was with Colby. Carly got in and leaned over to kiss me.

"Did you have a good day?", I asked.

She nodded.

"Don't you have to leave for work?", she asked.

"Don't have to leave till tomorrow, same for Colby and Joe", I said.

"Yay, I get you for another day", she said, hugging my arm.

I chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"Kid free. Colby's watching the kids tonight while Savi is at school", I said.

She hummed in my ear.

"Whatever shall we do", she whispered.

I licked my lips.

"I have a pretty good idea", I said.

"Can we do my idea tonight?", she asked.

I raised a brow.

"Sounds interesting, alright", I agreed.


	8. Chapter 8-Roman & Lizzy

**_Roman_ -**

I couldn't stop thinking about what Dean said. Knowing these girls they would protect themselves, lie for each other, and keep secrets for each other. The front door opened and I turned, Lizzy walked through.

"Hey babe", she said.

I smiled, she came over to me and kissed me.

"You smell good baby girl", I said.

She giggled.

"That would be the diner and sweat", she said, setting down her purse.

I chuckled.

"Well I love it, could never imagine my life without it", I said.

She started taking things out of the fridge for dinner.

"Can I ask you something?", I asked.

"Sure", she said.

"Do you know about Savi's past?", I asked.

She looked at me.

"Yeah, why?", she asked confused.

"Just asking", I said.

"What's this about Joe?", she asked, hands on her hips.

I shook my head.

"Just, Colby told me something about this guy named Liam and how he and Savi knew each other before and", she cut me off.

"She would never cheat, if that's what you want to ask", she said.

I nodded.

"Did he tell you to ask me?", she asked.

"No, he just sounded really worried and I guess I was worried too. They just got back to a good place, I don't want anything to ruin it", I said.

She nodded.

"She's not cheating, Liam is Ava's godfather", she said.

I nodded.

"Have you met him?", I asked.

"Once. Cool dude", she said.

I nodded.

* * *

 ** _Lizzy_ -**

Joe had said he was going to take a shower.

"Did you check the mail?", I asked.

"Forgot. I was going to, but Bentley was cranky from not taking his usual nap", he said.

"Ok, I'll get it", I said.

I placed the lid on the pan and walked out into the hall towards the mailboxes. I opened ours and pulled out the mail. Walking back inside, I froze. A letter from Richard J. Donovan Correctional Facility. I bit my lip and looked at the inmate number. He said to stay away and never contact him. So why is he contacting me? Maybe something happened to him. I called my lawyer.

"Hello", he answered.

I stepped out to the hall with the baby monitor.

"Mr. Rivers, it's Elizabeth Mason", I said.

"Hello Ms. Mason, what can I do for you?", he asked.

"He sent me another letter. Which I'm confused because I never gave him my new address. Did something happen?", I asked.

"Relax Ms. Mason, I redircted your mail. It gets sent to my office and I send it to you, he doesn't know you moved", he said.

I sighed.

"Ok, but is he ok?", I asked.

"Yes, he's fine", he said.

"Ok thank you", I said.

"My apologies, I should have called you to let you know", he said.

"It's fine", I said.

I hung up with him and walked back inside. Joe was coming out of our room, basketball shorts hanging low on his hips. I grabbed the letter from my dad and shoved it in one of the junk drawers.

"Everything ok?", he asked.

I nodded and checked on dinner. I turned off the stove.

"Hungry?", I asked.

"Yes, starving", he said.

I giggled and served him.

* * *

 ** _Roman_ -**

"Joe you got some papers from WWE", Lizzy said.

I grabbed the envelope and opened it. She watched me while changing Bentley.

"What is it?", she asked.

"New contract", I said.

"Oh yeah? What kind of deal are they offering?", she asked.

"I get a bump in my salary and a title opportunity", I said smiling.

"That's great babe", she said smiling.

I kept reading and after deciding that the contract was pretty good, I wanted to sign it. I looked around for a pen. I went over to the junk drawer and moved a lot of things around. A letter went flying out. I grabbed a pen before picking up the letter.

Richard J. Donovan Correctional Facility? Inmate number?

I looked over at Lizzy, she was playing peek a boo with Bentley. I closed the drawer and put the letter in my pocket. I went back over to the contract and signed.

"Did you read it?", she asked.

I jumped.

"Read it? No, I just found it", I said quickly.

She looked at me confused.

"Joe, you signed it without reading it first", she said.

"Wait what?", I asked, confused now.

"Your contract. Why didn't you read it first?", she said, turning my contract so she could read it.

I sighed.

"Oh, yeah, I read it. This deal is better than my last one", I said.

She nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Don't scare me like that", she said.

I chuckled.

"Sorry babe", I said.

I could feel the letter burning a hole in my pocket.

* * *

After putting Bentley to sleep, Lizzy came in and walked into the bathroom. I finished packing my suitcase, putting the letter into one of the zipper compartments. Two ideas popped into my head, either she hid it from me or she placed it there a long time ago and forgot about it. I really hoped it was my second thought.

"Joe", I closed my suitcase and looked up.

Lizzy was in her bra and panties.

"Damn", I said.

She smiled and laid in the middle of the bed.

"I want to give you a parting gift. Something to remember me by and can't wait to come home too", she said.

She sat up and got on her knees, slowly removing her bra.

"Are you trying to seduce me?", I asked, licking my lips.

"Looks like it's working", she said softly.

"Damn right it's working", I said.

I threw my suitcase on the floor and gently tackled her. She laughed and wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Is that what it feels like to be speared by Roman Reigns?", she asked, brushing my hair back.

I pecked her lips.

"Not exactly, this spear is pure pleasure", I whispered in her ear.

She moaned and slid her arms around my neck.

"Well what are you waiting for Mr. Anoa'i? Finish the job handsome", she said.

I pressed my lips hard against hers, she moaned. I pulled away a bit.

"I love you Elizabeth Mason", I whispered.

She smiled.

"I love you too", she said.

She bit my bottom lip and I groaned.


	9. Chapter 9-Savi & Seth

**_Seth_ -**

I was pacing the living room, looking back at the clock. Almost eleven, Jon and Carly were leaving Tia for the night, putting her in with Henry. I saw headlights flash in the window and stood. I heard her keys jingle and then the locks unlocked. She walked in and I flipped on the light, she jumped.

"What the hell Colby, you freaking scared me", she said.

She took a few deep breaths.

"Not as much as you scared me. Where the hell have you been? Your classes were over two hours ago", I said, trying not to raise my voice.

She kicked the door closed.

"I thought something happened to you, you could have called Savi", I said.

She walked into the kitchen. She was ignoring me and I followed.

"Savannah", I said.

"I went out for a coffee with Liam, ok. We started talking and I lost track of time, relax", she said like it was no big deal.

"Why didn't you call or text?", I asked.

"I forgot", she said.

She grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. I know I couldn't get angry at her for spending time with this Liam guy, but it bugged me. I took a deep breath.

"Just next time please let me know", I said hurt.

She set the water bottle down and came over to me, her hands on my hips.

"I'm sorry, I'll text next time", she said, before kissing my cheek.

"That's all I ask", I said.

She grabbed her water and took my hand, we went to our room. She changed and got in bed beside me. She turned towards me and cuddled to my side.

"This ok?", she asked.

"More then ok sweetheart. I've missed your cuddles", I chuckled.

She giggled. Her finger lightly trailed along my chest and down my abs. I shivered and she stopped. I cleared my throat, her finger moving lower turned me on.

"Did I, are you", she stopped.

"Yup, he's up", I said softly.

"Do you, you want, need help?", she stuttered.

I looked at her. Was this a trick or a test of some sort? If I said yes would she get mad and leave? What if I said no and I hurt her feelings because she really wants too? I took a deep breath.

"Colby?", she said.

"I feel like this is a trick or a test", I said honestly.

She smiled softly, her finger lightly slid down my cheek.

"Answer me", she said.

I swallowed and exhaled.

"I would love to have you, but I don't want you to feel like you have too. I can deal with this alone", I said, going to get up.

She stopped me by placing her hand on my chest and pushing me back down. She straddled me, I could feel her press down against me. My breathing was heavy now.

"If this is a trick, I beg you to stop. It's not funny Savannah", my voice low.

My hands on her hips, squeezing without meaning to. She bent forward towards my lips and gently pressed a kiss to mine. My heart beating hard and fast against my chest, God please don't let this be a trick, I begged. She smiled.

"I'll be right back", she whispered.

I nodded my head quickly. She got off me and walked into the bathroom, closing the door. I took a deep breath and then ran my hand through my hair.

"What the fuck is going on with her", I mumbled to myself.

She was like super horny all of a sudden and she's never been so aggressive? Is that the word I want to use. I heard the door open and I sat up on my elbows. Licking my lips. She walked out in a white bra and sheer white panties, that's new.

"Wow", I said, almost forgetting how to breath.

"You like? I went shopping with Lizzy", she said blushing.

"I love but", she cut me off.

"Buts are never good", she said, trying to cover herself with her arms and hands.

She looked down.

"Don't do that, move your hands", I said.

I stood and cupped her face in my hands.

"This but is important. I don't want you to do something because you think you have too. I can wait as long as you need", I said.

"But, now this but is important as well", she said.

I chuckled and nodded.

"But I want too, I miss you", she said, rubbing her hands along my arms.

I smiled and kissed her nose.

"Are you sure you aren't pregnant", I said joking.

She froze and her smile fell, her eyes finally met mine.

"We didn't use condoms or birth control in Paris. Colby what if I'm pregnant?", she asked.

"Ok calm down, I didn't think getting pregnant by me was a bad thing", I said hurt.

She put her hands on my chest.

"It's not babe, I'm sorry, it's just, Henry's not even one yet and we would have three babies under the age of five and I really want to finish school", she said.

I rubbed her arms gently, understanding.

"I know and us as a couple, still needs some fixing. I want you to trust me again before we even think about having another baby. If you still want to have more kids", I said.

"I do, I want at least one more. You?", she said.

I smiled.

"One more sounds good", I said.

"You really like this on me?", she asked.

"I fucking love this on you, you're so beautiful", I whispered against her lips.

"I'll check if I'm pregnant tomorrow, for now I really really need you", she said, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Let me get a condom", I said.

She pecked my lips.

* * *

 ** _Savannah_** -

The guys had left early this morning, dropping off the babies with Mrs. Mary. I was wondering how she can handle them all, including Ava, who helps her most of the time.

"Someone's glowing", Carly said seeing me.

I smiled and shook my head.

"Girl, either you're pregnant or you got laid", Lizzy said.

I rolled my eyes and I felt my cheeks warm.

"Wow, Colby got some ass", Lizzy said, poking me on my side with her pen.

I swatted her pen and she laughed.

"Did you sleep with Colby?", Carly asked surpised.

"Told you that underwear would work", Lizzy said.

"Yes, ok we did have sex, amazing sex", I sighed.

They smiled.

"Aw by the looks of it, I would say you just fell even more in love with him", Carly said.

"So did he go all beast on you, wild and manic?", Lizzy asked excited.

Carly nudged her and gave her a look that said that was inappropriate to ask. Lizzy shrugged and looked back at me.

"The guy hasn't gotten laid in almost a month. They say if you hold off on sex, it's hot, wild, and heavy, shit I know when Joe and I stopped having sex before Bentley was born was hard on him, but after, girl I tell you, it was delicious", Lizzy said.

"And we know who the sex addict is", Carly said.

Lizzy shrugged.

"You ladies know what I've been through. Joe is the only man I've ever let touch me like that, I never thought I would but I just knew he was a good man and I felt safe with him", Lizzy said.

We nodded. She wiped away a tear before it fell and smiled.

"You can blame him for turning me into a sex addict", she said laughing.

I took my pregnancy test out and they froze, mouths open.

"Just to be sure", I said.

They nodded and I walked in to do the test. After a few minutes, Lizzy read it.

"Not pregnant", she said.

Apart of me was relieved but another part was sad I wasn't. I took my phone out and texted Colby.

 _ **"False alarm, not pregnant"**_ \- Savi.

I stood to go start my shift. My phone dinged.

 _ **"I'm sorry, but we have plenty of time and we will have a lot of fun practicing"**_ \- Colby.

I smiled. My phone dinged again.

 _ **"Love you Savi, talk to you tonight"**_ \- Colby.

 _ **"Love you"**_ \- Savi.


	10. Chapter 10-Roman & Lizzy

**_Roman_** -

The guys and I were on the way to the arena. I held the letter still sealed shut in my hands. Dean would glance back at me through the mirror.

"Whatcha got there bud?", he asked.

Colby lifted his head and looked back at me.

"It's a letter from the prison for Lizzy", I said.

"Did you read it?", Seth asked.

I shook my head no.

"Found it in our junk drawer. Either she hid it from me or this is old and she completely forgot she put it in there. I'm really hoping it's the second one", I said, turning the letter over.

"Open it", Dean said, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"It's against the law to do that", Seth said to him.

Dean looked around and shrugged.

"No cops around, go for it", he said.

Seth shrugged and I kept my eyes on Lizzy's name. Dean reached back and snatched it out of my hands. He glanced at the road and then bit the corner of the white envelope, he ripped the side off.

"Oh no, I accidentally ripped it open, what ever shall we do now", he said.

Seth and I laughed. He threw the now opened letter back to me and I took out the white paper from inside.

"It won't hurt to read it", Seth said.

I nodded and he turned back in his seat. I unfolded the letter.

* * *

 _Elizabeth,_

 _I know the last time we saw each other I had said I didn't want to see you anymore. It wasn't because I hated you or because I blamed what happened on you. What happened was her fault. I never blamed you, I blamed myself and I didn't want you around me. I felt ashamed for what I did. Please understand that I did what I did because I was protecting you. I should have never given her full custody, I regret it every day. Maybe if I did you wouldn't have had to go through that. I miss you Lizzy, you're my daughter. I said I felt ashamed for what I did, but if I had to do it over again to keep you safe I would have. You are my only child, please forgive me. I would like to see you again, to ask you for forgiveness. I hope to see you soon Elizabeth, never forget how much I love you sweetheart._

 _Love Dad_

* * *

I folded the paper back and put it back in the envelope.

"So who's it from?", Seth asked.

"Her dad, he wants to see her to ask for forgiveness", I said.

"For what?", Dean asked.

"I don't know, but it sounds like he hurt his wife. I know she passed away, but Liz never told me how. I figured she just didn't like talking about her mom and dad much", I said.

"What do you think possessed this man to kill his wife?", Seth asked.

I shrugged.

"From what I took of this letter, he was protecting Lizzy", I said.

"You really need to talk to her Joe", Seth said.

I nodded.

"But first I want to talk to him. If I know Lizzy, she's not going to reveal anything and I need to know what's going on", I said.

"You should call and see if he can receive visitors or if he has a set list of visitors. Sometimes you need to be on the prisoners list to see them", Dean said.

I nodded.

* * *

 ** _Lizzy_ -**

"Are you sure you put the letter in that drawer?", Savi asked.

We were on our hands and knees looking for the letter from my dad.

"Yes, I put it in there because Joe never goes in there. It's too packed with useless stuff and it frustrates him", I said.

She laughed, I did too.

"I'll check the living room", Savi said.

I nodded and checked in the bottom cabinet. I sighed.

"Liz, what if by chance he found it?", Savi asked.

I thought about it and then shook my head no.

"He would have said something and if not then he would have been acting weird before he left. He was fine", I said.

She nodded and continued looking.

"What do you think your dad wants?", she asked.

"I'm honestly hoping he lets me see him. I really miss him and I want to tell him about Joe and Ben. He's gonna be so excited he's a grandpa", I said.

Savi smiled.

"Maybe you should just go and see him Liz. I don't think we are ever going to find that letter", she said.

"I know", I sighed.

"And you need to tell Joe, everything", she said.

"I know that too, I just hope he doesn't hate me after", I said.

"He'd be an idiot to hate you and an idiot to leave you", she said.

* * *

 ** _Roman_** -

The guys and I were on our way home. I had called the prison and they gave me the time to be there. Colby was driving, he pulled up to my apartment building.

"Gym before lunch?", he asked yawning.

I nodded. Jon sent me a wave and I took my bag out, sending them one last wave before walking into my home. I checked in on Ben and he was fast asleep. I felt arms go around my waist and I smiled.

"You're home early", she said.

I nodded.

"The guys and I didn't want to wait till morning, since our show was close by we found a flight. So we took it home right after Dean was done with his match", I said.

"It's so good to have you home", she said softly.

I turned in her arms and kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you too baby girl", I said.

It was almost one by the time we went to bed. She cuddled into my side.

* * *

 ** _Lizzy_** -

Joe was fast asleep. Ben was in his crib talking and playing with his fingers. I decided to leave him there after changing his diaper and giving him his bottle. I showered and got ready for work.

"Good morning", Joe said yawning.

"Morning", I replied.

I went over to him and kissed him.

"I have to get to work, I'll see you after", I said.

He nodded.

"Where's Ben?", he asked.

"In his crib. You don't have to get him till he cries and baby monitor is on the nightstand", I said.

He nodded. I kissed him again and he smiled.

"I love you and get some more rest", I said.

"I'll try", he said.

I walked out and went to work. Getting out of my car, I noticed Carly and Dean parked. He was eating her face off. I went over and tapped on the window, Carly jumped and turned red. I smiled.

"Hey", Jon said smiling.

I sent him a nod.

"Girl we have to get to work, there's no time for hanky panky right now", I said.

Jon laughed.

"That was last night and then this morning", he said.

Carly slapped his arm and got off the car, Jon chuckled. He drove off and Carly pointed to a very angry Savi getting off her car.

"What's up with you? I thought you would be happy the guys are home", I said.

Savi came over to us.

"I am, it's just the situation that happened this morning is all", she said.

"What happened?", Carly asked.

"Liam pissed off Colby", Savi said.

"Wait, you haven't told Colby that Liam is gay and has a very sexy boyfriend", I said.

She shook her head.

"That's not why he got mad. Liam might have said something about Ava not be his actual daughter", she said.

"That's a button no one should push with Colby, he loves Ava so much", Carly said.

I nodded, agreeing.

"Is he pissed at you?", I asked.

"No, I think it's because he realized Liam was right. I did tell Liam not to bring it up again", Savi said.

I nodded.

"When do you plan on telling Colby about Liam being gay?", I asked.

She bit her lip and looked down.

"You're not going to tell him?", Carly asked.

"Not yet but I will. Liam came up with a plan to make Colby jealous, to make him feel like he made me feel", she said.

"You sure that's a good idea?", I asked.

"I thought you of all people would like this plan and want in", she said.

"I do want in", I said.

We looked at Carly and she sighed.

"I don't want in, but I won't say anything, it's our secret", she said.


	11. Chapter 11-Seth & Savi

**_Seth_** -

I had gotten home early after dropping off Dean.

"Daddy", Ava was on my back and hugging me.

I smiled.

"Hey princess, you ready for school?", I asked.

She nodded against my back and I yawned.

"Where's mom?", I asked.

"In the kitchen with uncle Liam", she said.

I opened my eyes and tried to get up. Ava rolled to the empty side of my bed and laughed. I redid my hair and grabbed a shirt.

"Did you brush your teeth kid?", I asked.

She shook her head no.

"What are you waiting for babe? Go on, I'm taking you too school", I said.

She smiled and jumped off my bed, running out of the room. I waited to put my shirt on till I got to the kitchen.

"Hey baby", Savi said.

I went over to her and kissed her cheek. I sent a quick nod to Liam and he chuckled before taking a drink of his coffee. I put my shirt on and Savi handed me a plate of food.

"Thanks baby", I said.

I went to sit down.

"I'm gonna take Ava to school", Savi said.

"No, I'll do it. I want to spend time with my kid", I said.

Savi nodded. Ava came running into the room.

"Uncle Liam, catch me", she said, jumping into his arms.

He lifted her and she laughed. The grip on my fork tightening.

"Ava, where are your shoes?", Savi asked.

"I don't know", she answered.

He set Ava down and she came over to me and sat in my lap. I kissed the side of her head.

"Daddy did you bring me anything?", Ava asked.

"Maybe. The Bellas got new shirts and they might have given me one to give to you", I said.

"Can I see", she said happily.

"After school", Savi said.

"Sorry kiddo, mommy says after. Now go find your shoes", I said, tickling her.

She laughed and then left to find her shoes. Savi set her coffee down.

"I'm gonna go help her and then get ready for work", she said.

She left the room. Liam stood and came to the table, sitting in front of me. I took a bite of my bacon.

"You know you aren't her father right? I know her dad", he said.

I set my fork down and looked at him.

"Excuse me", I said.

"You aren't her father. She shouldn't be calling you dad", he said.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You come back into my wife's life and think you can tell us what we are doing wrong. Well you can't. This is my family, my kids", I said angry.

"Two of them are yours. You think that just because you give her your last name that it makes you her father. No it doesn't", he said, setting his coffee cup down.

I stood.

"She's my daughter", I growled.

He stood too.

"What's wrong Colby, don't like people telling you the truth. Well here's a little truth for you. You are an idiot, a cheater, and you don't deserve your wife or your kids. Listen, I'll do you a favor, how about you leave, for good and I can step in", he said smirking.

I was about to jump over the table when Ava ran in. Savi behind her, holding her backpack. Her smile fell when she saw us, the look on my face. She came over to me and set her hand on my back.

"Colby, Ava's ready babe", she said softly.

I relaxed and nodded. I lifted Ava into my arms and glared at Liam. Savi handed Ava her bag.

"I love you, have a good day at school and don't forget uncle Liam is picking you up", Savi said.

I looked down at her, she looked worried.

"Ava go wait for daddy by the car", she said.

I set her down.

"I'll go with her", Liam said, following Ava out.

"I don't want him near her", I said.

"What's wrong?", she asked.

"He said I wasn't Ava's dad and that I should leave you and let him step in. Over my dead body am I leaving you", I said.

She cupped my face in her hands.

"I love you, Ava loves you and you are her father. Don't let this get to you ok", she said.

I nodded.

"Now, your baby is waiting for you to take her to school, get her there safely please", she said.

I nodded. She could sense I was still worried over this.

"Colby Lopez, you are Ava's father and she loves you unconditionally. Like I know you love her and as for me, you are the love of my life, my soul mate, and no one can take your place", she said.

I sighed and smiled.

"I needed to hear that", I whispered.

I kissed her.

"I'll be back", I said.

She nodded. She walked out with me and Liam went to stand by her. I made sure Ava was strapped in before driving off with her.

* * *

 ** _Savi_** -

Once Colby's car was out of sight, I punched Liam's arm. He laughed and rubbed his arm.

"Ouch, dang", he said.

"What did you say to him?", I asked.

We walked back in.

"Just the truth, that he doesn't deserve you and that he wasn't Ava's dad", he said shrugging.

"Liam, Colby loves Ava and when it comes to her he would kill. Please don't push his buttons, especially the Ava button", I said.

"What about the Savi button?", he asked.

"Why are you trying to piss him off?", I asked.

"Because he deserves it. He cheated on you and lied about it. While you were pregnant he would go and hang with his friends. While you were at home raising his kids, he was out partying and having the time of his life. You not once complained because you wanted to make him happy, now it's your turn", he said.

"Liam", I sighed.

"Hear me out", he said.

I nodded and started washing the dishes.

"Marco and I go to this club almost every night, just to hang and talk to friends. Relax it's a gay club so no man will hit on you, hell invite Lizzy and Carly. Lets make him jealous, make him feel the way you felt, don't tell him I'm gay", he said.

"What about my kids? I can't go clubbing every night", I said.

"He's home what, Wednesdays and Thursdays, only go out those days", he said.

"I don't know Liam, he and I just got back to a good place and I don't want to anger him", I said.

"He won't be angry, he'll feel like crap because then he'll know how it feels to hurt the way you hurt after what he did", he said.

"Fine but only for a little while then we tell him your gay and introduce him to Marco", I said.

He nodded.

"How will Marco feel about this?", I asked.

"We came up with this plan together, he's more than into this plan", he said.

I nodded. A few minutes later we heard Colby pull in. Liam grabbed his keys.

"I'll see you tonight, wear something sexy. Don't forget to tell Lizzy and Carly", he said.

I nodded. He kissed my cheek right when Colby walked in. Liam winked at me and then past Colby, brushing his shoulder. Colby glared at him.

"Did I interrupt?", Colby asked.

"Colby", I said.

"I need to talk to you about something, well it's about Ava", he said.

I nodded and followed him to the living room. I sat beside him and he reached for my hand.

"School's ending soon and I know you still don't want to go to any of the shows. I was wondering if I could take Ava with me on the road? I promise she'll be safe and you know Jon won't let anything happen to her. The Divas can watch her when I have my match", I stopped him.

"You want to take my baby with you?", I asked.

"She's my baby too and I miss her and my boys, but the boys aren't old enough to go with me without you. I just want to spend time with her", he said.

I sighed.

"You know I would rather die then let anything happen to her", he said.

I nodded.

"Fine, ok", I said.

He smiled and kissed me.

"I love you, thank you", he said.

"Maybe the boys and I can go to SummerSlam", I said quickly.

He smiled bigger.

"I'd love that", he said.

I kissed him.

"I should get to work", I said.

I stood and grabbed my purse and keys.

"Did he kiss you?", Colby asked, his back to me.

"On my cheek", I said.

"He likes you and I don't blame him, you are absolutely beautiful", he said.

I went over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you and nothing or no one can change that", I whispered in his ear.

He nodded.

"Have a good day at work", he said.

"Have a good day with the kids", I said, kissing the back of his head.


	12. Chapter 12-Dean & Carly

_**Dean** -_

After getting back home from dropping off Carly. I changed Tia and fed her. I grabbed my cell and hit Colby's name, leaving it on speaker on the counter. I scooped some cereal onto the small pink spoon and fed Tia. She smiled.

"Hey, what's up?", Colby answered.

I could hear Lucas laughing and Henry whining. He had me on speaker as well.

"Just wondering if we're going to the gym. I need to pack Tia's diaper bag", I said, while feeding her another scoop.

"Yeah, I just need a few minutes to finish feeding the boys and get Henry dressed", he said.

"Cool, so let's say an hour?", I said.

"Sounds good. What did Joe say?", he asked.

"Gonna let him know now, see you at the gym", I said.

"Yup", he said.

After he hung up, I hit Joe's name. Tia watched me while chewing her cereal.

"Ben and I are ready for the gym", he said.

I chuckled.

"Great, Colby and I will meet you there in an hour", I said.

"Cool, gives me time to feed Ben", he said.

* * *

 _ **Carly** -_

I went over to Savi, who was serving her customers drinks.

"I don't think you should do this", I said.

"But they're thirsty", she said.

"I meant with Colby. The plan that you and Liam have planned. I know he did a lot of shitty things but you both just got back into the same boat. I don't want either of you to fall off and drown", I said.

"That was weird, mostly because I don't know how to swim and second because I hate boats and that's probably because I don't know how to swim. So you don't need to worry about me drowning", she said, while putting the served drinks on her tray.

She lifted the tray, Lizzy came over and I stopped her.

"Please tell her to really think about what she's doing. This could hurt her marriage", I said.

"No offense Sav but Carly, it's already damaged", Lizzy said, walking passed me.

"More incentive not to go through with this plan. Becky, Susie help me out here", I said.

"With?", Becky asked, putting an order in.

I told them everything and they were half and half on the idea. Mya crossed her arms over her chest.

"I say go for it", she said.

Savi smiled and put her new order in.

"It's a gay bar right?", Susie asked her.

Savi nodded and Susie shrugged.

"I mean if the guy's gay why not", she said.

"But Colby doesn't know that", I said.

"Oh, trying to make him jealous", Susie said.

Savi shrugged lightly.

"Are you eventually going to tell him Liam is gay?", she asked.

"Well yeah", Savi said.

"Then I don't see the harm Carl's", Susie said, before grabbing the ready order and walking away.

"See", Savi said.

"Savannah, please just really listen to me", I said.

"I am, just trust that I know what I'm doing Carly", she said.

I sighed feeling defeated. She gave me a small smile and then the bell on top of the door dinged, signaling a new customer. Savi turned and then a huge smile spread across her face.

"T.K.", she said.

She went over to him and hugged him, he returned it.

"I missed you gorgeous", he said.

Great. Just what I, hey, maybe he could help me. I smiled and walked over to him, Savi was seating him.

"So what can I get you?", Savi asked him.

"You know my favorite, glass of Orange juice please", he said.

Savi nodded.

"I'll be right back with that", she said, walking away.

I sat down across from him and smiled.

"Yes Carly?", he asked.

"I need your help", I said.

He sat up straighter.

* * *

 _ **Dean** -_

I set my weights down and stood. Joe was sitting down on the bench press, looking lost and distant. I waved my hand in his face and he lightly shook his head before meeting my eyes.

"You alright bud?", I asked.

He shook his head no. Colby came over and removed his earphones.

"What's up?", he asked, breathing heavy.

"I'm gonna go see Liz's dad", he said standing.

"Does Lizzy know?", Seth asked.

"No, if she knew she would stop me and then I would never know what's going on. I want to hear his side before I hear hers", he said.

"What if she doesn't want you to meet him? If she finds out you went to see him, she's going to flip out and angry Lizzy isn't so much fun", I said.

They chuckled.

"I have to do this, Colb's mind watching Ben for me?", he asked.

"You got it man", he said, patting Joe's back.

Colby was about to go back to his weights when he froze. The look on his face was one of anger. I tapped Joe's shoulder and then pointed at Colby. We followed his line of sight. He was looking right at a guy with dark brown hair tied into a bun. I think he felt us staring because he looked around before turning towards us. He froze too and then sighed, removing his headset, they rested around his neck.

"Colby, I didn't know you worked out here. I mean, I knew you looked familiar but", he stopped.

Colby's fists clenched and then unclenched. Joe moved a little closer to him, just in case Colby got the sudden urge to jump this guy.

"I can see this bothers you, I'll just go", this guy said.

He grabbed his water and gym bag before leaving. Colby sighed.

"Who was that?", Joe asked.

"Liam", he growled.

Joe and I nodded.

"Relax, he's not her type man", Joe said, patting Colby's shoulder.

I shrugged.

"I don't know man. He has that dark brown man bun, clean cut beard, and muscles. I couldn't tell but I'm sure he has a six pack, his tan skin. The only difference between you two is his eyes, his looked like a mixture between blue and green", I said nodding.

Joe slapped the back of my head and tilted his head towards a sad looking Colby.

"She loves you Colby", Joe said.

I nodded.

"But who knows if he plays his cards right, clearly he's her type", I said.

Colby groaned and went to sit on the bench. Joe once again slapped the back of my head.

"You're not helping Jon", Joe whispered.

I shrugged.

"I'm not gonna lie to him. Besides, if he would have just kept it in his pants she wouldn't be looking anywhere else and they would still be living in Iowa, happy", I said.

"Don't you think I know that? I fucked up, but I'm trying", he said angry.

"We know that and so does Savi, she loves you", Joe said.

"Until she falls head over heels for that guy", I said, pointing behind me in the direction Liam went.

Joe glared at me and Colby looked sadly in the direction Liam went. I shrugged.

* * *

 ** _Carly_** -

T.K. agreed to help me and go with us to the bar. He couldn't do it now because he had to get to work and then Savi had night school. The bell rang again and Liam walked in with Marco, hand in hand. Savi smiled at them and then sat them.

"Hey, so are you going tonight?", Lizzy asked.

"Yeah, you?", I asked.

"Depends how it goes with my dad", she said.

I rubbed her arm.

"Text me to let me know how it went", I said.

She nodded.

"Savi's gonna be ok you know", Lizzy said.

I nodded.

"I just don't want her unhappy. She was so sad after what happened and I'm honestly more afraid Colby's gonna take this as a sign to go back to his old ways", I said.

"No, he'll be mad after he finds out but then it will be water under the bridge", she said.

"I hope so", I said.


	13. Chapter 13-Roman & Lizzy

_**Roman** -_

Colby took the kids with him and I went home to change. I grabbed Lizzy's letter and a picture of her and Bentley. I drove to the prison. I had a different million questions I wanted answers too. They walked me into an area that looked like a cafeteria, they sat me down at a table and asked me to wait.

There were a few other families waiting. Finally a few men in blue uniforms stepped inside behind an officer. They brought over a man to mine and I stood.

"Who are you?", he asked, looking me up and down.

"My name's Joe Anoa'i. I'm your daughter's boyfriend", I said.

He nodded and sat, smile on his face.

"Is she here? Did she send you to talk to me?", he asked.

I shook my head no.

"I came on my own after I found this", I took out his letter and slid it over to him.

"Let me guess, she doesn't know you have this", he said.

"Found it, read it, and now I have a lot of questions, questions I want answers too before I let you see my family", I said.

He nodded and looked at me. Daniel Mason.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Mason", I said.

"How is she?", he asked.

"She's happy. We're thinking of moving to Florida, my family is there", I said.

He nodded. I pulled out the photo of Liz and Ben, sliding it over to him. He lifted it and smiled. His eyes watery.

"That's our son, Bentley", I said.

"She always wanted to be a mom. I bet she's a good one", he said.

"She's amazing", I said.

He put the picture down and looked at me.

"She hasn't told you anything has she?", he asked.

"No sir", I said.

He sighed and wiped his eyes.

"I don't know if I'm the one who should be telling you this. She should be the one to tell you", he said.

"You and I both know she's not", I said.

He laughed and nodded.

"You're absolutely right there son", he said.

He sighed, before he could go on he froze and his eyes fell to something or someone behind me. I turned and Lizzy stood there, her eyes went from me then to her dad, tears in her eyes.

"Elizabeth", he said standing.

She quickly went over to him and hugged him. She cried into his shoulder. After a few minutes she pulled away and he smiled at her, wiping her tears.

"I missed you so much daddy", she cried.

"Look at you, so grown up", he said.

She took a seat beside me.

"What the hell are you doing here Joe and how did you know where to find my father?", she asked.

Her dad lifted the letter and she snatched it from him.

"I've been looking for this. You took it?", she asked me, hurt in her eyes.

"It fell out of the junk drawer when I was looking for a pen, curiosity got the better of me and I took it. I knew you were hiding it from me, I just wanted to know what was going on and I knew you wouldn't tell me", I said.

"Curiosity killed the cat", she said.

"I'm no cat baby girl", I said.

Her dad cleared his throat and we both looked at him. He smiled.

"You haven't told him? Why?", he asked her.

She bit her lip.

"Elizabeth, why?", he asked again.

"I don't want him to hate me or to be disgusted of me and I didn't tell him about you because I didn't want him to hate you without knowing the full story", she said, her voice so low I almost didn't hear her.

He nodded.

"Your father wanted to see you to ask you for your forgiveness", I said.

She looked up at him and shook her head no. Reaching over and taking his hands in hers.

"I don't need to forgive you for anything. I understand why you did it. If I had to do the same to protect my own baby, I would. I never blamed you or hated you, I just wanted to see you and tell you how much I love you daddy. I miss you so much", she cried.

He kissed her hands.

"I missed you too kiddo, every day", he said.

I rubbed Lizzy's back. He sighed and wiped his eyes before looking at me.

"You and I need to talk son", he said.

I nodded. Lizzy stood and hugged her dad before looking at me.

"I'll be waiting for you outside", she said.

I nodded and watched her leave. I looked back at her father.

"When Lizzy was a girl, her mother and I divorced. I thought it would be best if she lived with her mother, I didn't know how to raise a girl. I gave her mother full custody as long as I got her on the weekends, she agreed. Once Lizzy turned fourteen, her mother started spiraling out of control. She was dating a drug dealer, an addict. He got her hooked on so many things. Then one day he couldn't pay his supplier. Her mother took her to her room and brushed her hair, Lizzy didn't think anything of it since her mom did that all the time since she was a little girl. She put some make up on her and when the supplier came to collect, she", he stopped.

"She used her own child as payment", I said angry.

He nodded.

"Once her mother figured out that men would pay top dollar for Lizzy, she forced her to prostitute herself. Lizzy didn't know what to do, she was a child and she was so afraid to tell me", he said.

"You never noticed?", I asked.

"Here's the thing about Lizzy, she's very good at hiding her true feelings. When it came time for her to come see me, she would plaster a smile on her face and was laughing all the time, nothing ever gave away what her mother put her through. I wish she would have told me after the first time", he said.

"You killed her mother?", I asked.

He nodded, tears falling.

"Lizzy was so scared. She had locked herself in the bathroom, I could hear her mother yelling for her to get out, that she had a job to do. That night Lizzy told me everything, I saw red and grabbed my gun. The supplier wanted payment. I marched right into that house and shot her mother in the head, I shot her boyfriend twice, the first one grazed his arm. We fought and he was able to stab me once before I could get a hold of my gun again. I shot the supplier, killing him instantly. Lizzy was huddled in a corner, crying and beaten. He was going to rape her, I had to do it, I had to protect my baby", he said.

I nodded.

"I said it was self defense. My stab wound and Lizzy testifying helped give me a shorter sentence. Also being on good behavior helps", he said.

"Why didn't she just tell me?", I asked.

"Honestly son, I never thought she would ever settle down. The last time I saw her she was afraid of men and wanted nothing to do with them. You must have done something right", he said.

I nodded.

"She thinks you'll be disgusted by her", he said.

"But I'm not, I love her and I would never let anyone hurt her or our son", I said.

He smiled.

"Take care of her and come and visit an old man every now and then", he said.

It was time for him to go. I gave him another photo of Ben before he left. I walked out into the hall and found Lizzy staring at her shoes.

"I should have told you", she said softly.

I honestly have never seen her so defeated, so lost, and sad. I didn't know what to do.

"I understand if you no longer want to be with me. I'm used and", I stopped her.

I kissed her, cupping her face in my hands.

"I love you and I wish you would have told me baby. I will never let anyone hurt you", I said.

"You're not disgusted to touch me?", she asked.

"No baby, I'm gonna touch you whenever you allow it. You're mine and no one, not even your past can change the way I feel about you Liz", I said.

"Can we go home now?", she asked softly.

I nodded and stood, taking her hand in mine.

* * *

 ** _Lizzy_** -

Once home, I called Colby to check on Ben and to ask if he could sleep over. Colby said it was fine. Ben could bunk with Henry.

"You told your dad everything?", Joe asked.

I nodded.

"I didn't know how much more I could take. I knew the supplier was coming back over because my mom started brushing my hair and putting make up on me. She had left her phone and so I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in. I called him and told him. He was angry, but I never thought he would kill. Being a parent now I know I would probably react the same way, all you see was red and knowing your baby is in trouble", I said.

He nodded and kissed my shoulder.

"He wants us to visit more. Maybe we can do one of those lunches and take Ben to see him. I know he would like that", he said.

I smiled.

"He would like that", I said.

I turned and kissed Joe.

"I love you", I whispered.

"And I love you baby girl", he said, before kissing me.


	14. Chapter 14-Seth & Savi

_**Seth** -_

Ava was helping me feed the boys. Savi was getting ready for school. She walked into the kitchen with a dress on a hanger, heels in her purse, along with her make up bag. I raised a brow.

"What?", she asked.

"What's with the dress?", I asked.

She looked at the dress and her purse.

"Liam invited the girls and I out to this club he goes too. I figured it was ok if I went", she said.

I looked down at the cereal in the small blue bowl.

"You know what, I can cancel", she said.

"No, it's ok. It's gonna be you and the girls right? It's fine, go and have fun", I said.

"Really?", she asked.

I smiled and nodded.

"Just don't stay out too late. I would like to fall asleep next to you", I said.

She nodded and came over to me, kissing my cheek.

"Promise, not too late", she said.

She kissed the boys.

"Just you and the girls, right?", I asked again, double checking.

"And Liam, his friend Marco and T.K.", she said, grabbing her car keys.

"T.K.?", I asked.

She nodded. She came over to me and lifted my face up to look at her. She smiled before kissing me.

"You trust me don't you?", she asked.

I nodded.

"Its them I don't trust sweetheart. You're a beautiful woman and I don't want some guy thinking he can take advantage of you", I said.

"You showed me how to defend myself, I'll be fine", she said.

I nodded. She kissed me again.

"I love you", she said.

"I love you too. Have a good night at school and have fun, but not too much, ok", I said.

She smiled and nodded. She picked up her things and her book bag before walking out. I sighed.

"Mommy will be ok daddy", Ava said.

I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, she will", I said.

* * *

 ** _Savi_** -

I walked into class. I took my usual seat next to Liam.

"So we going out tonight?", he asked.

I nodded.

"I just don't know how sure I am of this. Colby didn't look too happy when I told him who was going. He and T.K. are on good terms and I don't know, I'm worried Liam", I said.

"Don't be, T.K. is going to keep an eye on you for Colby. Carly will be there", he said.

I nodded.

"Oh her husband's coming along. He wants to keep an eye on Carly, he's very possessive, but not in a bad possessive way", I said.

He nodded.

"Does he know we're going to a gay bar or that I'm gay?", Liam asked.

"Nope. Carly wants to see his reaction when he figures it out", I said.

Liam laughed.

"If you want I can get someone to hit on him", he said.

I nodded.

"Sounds like a plan", I said.

"So are you going like that or are you going home to change?", he asked.

"I brought a dress and I'll be changing at Carly's place", I said.

* * *

 ** _Seth_** -

I was putting the boys to sleep. Ava was working on her school project when Jon called.

"Hello", I answered.

"Hey man I just wanted to let you know I was going tonight with the girls. I'll keep an eye on Savi for you", he said.

"Thanks man, I appreciate it", I said.

"Yeah, she deserves to have some fun, away from you", he said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me mister. You had your fun and it's about damn time she has hers", he said.

"How do you know I rolled my eyes?", I asked.

"Because I know you, just like I know this is bugging you", he said.

"Of course it's bugging me. I don't trust Liam. If it was just with the girls", he cut me off.

"Let me stop you there. Did you go out with just the boys? No, I didn't think so. Trust her Colby because unlike you, she wouldn't cheat. She's faithful and she'll be faithful till the very end", he said.

I sighed.

"Are you ever going to forgive me? I've apologised to everyone and almost everyone has forgiven me", I said.

"Who still hasn't?", he asked.

"Just you Jon, you're one of my best friends and I know I fucked up royally", he stopped me.

"I've already forgiven you. I just like giving you a hard time", he said.

I chuckled.

"Take care of my girl", I said.

"Will do", he said.

* * *

 ** _Savi_** -

Getting to the club, it was packed. Dean and T.K. still hadn't realized this was a gay bar. Marco and Liam waved at us from across the room. We made our way towards their table. A tall guy sitting at the bar grabbed T.K.'s arm and winked at him. Carly and I laughed, T.K. rushed to my side.

"That was weird", Jon said.

"You aren't the one who got hit on", T.K. said over the music.

We sat down, Marco and Liam kept checking T.K. and Jon out. Jon shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm gonna go get us some drinks", Jon said.

He tapped T.K.'s shoulder and they left.

"Do they know this is a gay bar?", Marco asked me.

I shook my head and they laughed. Carly was pointing at Dean and laughing. A tall, muscular man went over to Jon and placed his hand on his arm, he let his finger slid down his arm and Jon stood up straight and moved closer to T.K.

"Oh man, I think they know now", Carly said laughing.

The guy hitting on Jon lifted his hands and backed up. The guys quickly grabbed the drinks and rushed towards us, sitting down quickly. Jon pulled Carly towards him and kissed her, he then placed his arm around her shoulders. T.K. sat close to me.

"Why are we in a gay bar?", Jon asked.

I pointed to Liam and Marco. Jon looked confused and then it hit him, he pointed to them.

"You're gay?", he asked.

Liam nodded with a smile.

"But", Jon pointed to me.

"We're trying to make Colby jealous. Give him a taste of his own medicine", Marco said.

"I think it's a bad idea", Carly said, before taking a sip of her drink.

"I have to agree", T.K. said.

"I think it's a great idea", Jon said.

Carly looked at him surprised. Maybe because he didn't agree with her. He shrugged.

"He got to enjoy himself, why not her", Dean said.

"Because Colby thinks Liam has a thing for Savi", Carly said.

"Good, make him jealous", Dean said shrugging.

"So does that mean you want in?", Marco asked Jon.

Jon nodded.

"Hell yeah I'm in", Jon said.

"This is going to end bad and don't say I didn't warn any of you", Carly said.

"I agree, but Colby won't do anything to make things worse. He learned his lesson, right now he's letting Savi go out and hang with who she wants even though he hates it, but he's letting her because he feels bad. He doesn't want to get on your bad side", Jon said.

"Did he tell you I'm letting him take Ava for the summer? She'll be backstage", I said.

"Really? I promise I'm gonna take care of her", Jon said.

I nodded.

"I know", I said.


	15. Chapter 15-Carly & Dean

_**Dean** -_

We stopped by Susie's to pick up Tia. Getting home, Carly went to lay her down. I kicked off my shoes and pulled my shirt off. Carly walked in and kicked off her shoes.

"Everything ok?", I asked.

"Just can't believe you wanted in on their plan", she said, walking into our closet.

I shrugged.

"Why not? He deserves it and she deserves to know what it feels like to go out and have a little fun. Her entire life has been in and out of houses. Then she gets pregnant with Ava and has to grow up quick. I'm willing to bet that tonight was her first night at a club", I said.

She nodded and sat down beside me.

"It's not just about getting back at Colby, it's about letting her have a little fun for once. Her life has revolved around the kids and Colby, it's time she lets her hair down and let her know it's ok to have fun", I said.

"You're right, I never looked at it that way", she said.

"I'm sure Colby is gonna realize that too, at least I hope he does", I said.

She nodded and kissed my cheek. She stood and I grabbed her wrist, I smirked.

"Don't think we're done. I haven't forgotten you took me to a gay club", I said.

She laughed.

"Not funny. Do you know how many guys hit on me? Even if I was holding you they were hitting on me and wanting to buy me drinks", I said.

"T.K. was freaking out too", she said.

"I should have just said he was my boyfriend, maybe they would have left me alone", I said.

She laughed again.

"I'm gonna go call Lizzy, I'll be right back", she said.

"Does Roman know Liam is gay?", I asked.

She shook her head no.

"Good, next time you ladies go out, take him", I said.

She gave me a thumbs up and walked out of our room.

* * *

 ** _Carly_** -

She answered on the second ring.

"Hello", she said.

"Hey, I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were ok. We missed you tonight", I said.

"I missed you girls too. I'm fine, Roman hasn't left my side and he's just been extra sweet you know", she said.

"He should be extra sweet, if he's not Savi and I will kick his ass", I said.

She laughed.

"So how did it go tonight? You know with Jon and T.K.?", she asked.

"Oh man, you should have seen how many guys hit on them. Savi and I were laughing the entire night", I said.

"I heard that", Jon said from our room.

I laughed.

"You were meant too", I called back.

"Next time we have to take Joe", she said.

"That's the same thing Jon said", I said.

"You think Savi's home yet? I want to check in on Ben", she said.

"She should be. Why not just call Colby? I'm sure he's up waiting for her to get home", I said.

"I've called him three times already, I think he's annoyed with me", she giggled.

"Hey Liz", I said.

"Yeah?", she asked.

"Why did you go along with Liam's plan?", I asked.

She hummed.

"I think it's more to do with the fact that I want her to speak up and have fun. She's afraid to tell Colby what she wants and just goes along with what he wants and says. Its time she realizes that she has a say and she's allowed to have fun. He needs to realize that keeping her from the outside and at home isn't going to keep men away", she said.

"Jon says he's gonna realize that she needs to have fun too", I said.

"I hope he does and I hope he feels like a complete ass for never taking her out and showing her off. I know Savi's afraid of leaving the kids even for one night, but when she came back from Paris she looked refreshed and happy", she said.

"True", I said.

"Carly I need you", Jon called from our room.

I chuckled.

"Hey Liz, I'll see you tomorrow at work, Jon's getting impatient", I said.

She giggled.

"Ok, have a good night", she said.

I hung up with her and walked into our bedroom. Jon was laying sideways and smirking.

"Paint me like one of your French girls", he said.

I laughed.

"No more Titanic for you", I said.

"Darn it", he said.

* * *

 ** _Dean_** -

The next morning I went to the gym with the guys. Colby was angry or frustrated, maybe both.

"You might want to not push too hard Colby. You'll hurt yourself", Joe said.

He stopped and sat down.

"Didn't even realize", Colby mumbled.

"Ask", I said, sitting across from him.

He looked up at me and rolled his eyes.

"What happened last night?", he asked.

"Nothing. She danced with Carly and me when I asked. She had one drink because she was our driver for the night. She honestly had a lot of fun man, I've never seen her so happy", I said.

"Happier than she is with me?", he asked.

I sighed and brushed my hair back.

"I think she would have been happier if you were there with her", I said.

He nodded.

"Did she and Liam", he stopped.

"No, like I said she was either dancing with me or Carly. If she was sitting she was talking to T.K.", I said.

He nodded again.

"I tried asking her when she got home, but she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow", he said.

"Lizzy mentioned she tried calling her", Joe said.

"She let me know this morning that she's going out again, with Liam", he said Liam's name with disgust and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Lizzy and I are going this time", Joe said, grabbing a weight.

"And you?", Colby asked me.

"Me too, you think I'm missing out on some fun", I said.

He nodded sadly.

"You're so clueless", I said, shaking my head.

"What?", he asked, he looked between Joe and I.

Joe had his hands on his hips.

"Did it ever cross your mind that she's never gone out like this before, a night on the town", I said.

"We've gone out on dates", he said.

"I don't mean a date man. I mean with friends besides us and going bowling", I said.

"He's right man. I mean her entire life has revolved around the kids, she never got to enjoy her teen years. Now don't get me wrong, I love Ava to death, but sometimes a parent needs a night out even if it's just to the movies", Joe said.

Colby was thinking over what Joe said.

"Have you ever stopped to ask Savannah what she wants or if there's anything she would like to do with you? Even for just a night", Joe asked.

"We know you took her to Paris because she's always wanted to go, but has she mentioned anything else?", I asked.

He shook his head no.

"She wants to pass her classes and then wants to be a nurse, but other then that it's me telling her how our future is going to go", he said.

"Sit down and talk to her, tell her not to be afraid to tell you what she wants", I said.

He nodded.

* * *

 ** _Carly_** -

Savi was all smiles today. Lizzy raised a brow after we heard Savi humming a song.

"I've never seen her so happy", Lizzy said.

"Maybe the night out did her some good", I said.

"What?", Savi asked us.

"Nothing", Lizzy and I said.


	16. Chapter 16-Roman & Lizzy

**_Roman_** -

Getting home, I fed Ben and then put him down for his nap. Once I felt like he was fast asleep, I grabbed the baby monitor and went to take a shower. Getting out, Lizzy was just getting home. I walked out with the towel wrapped around my waist. She looked over and smiled.

"Thanks for waiting for me", she said.

"Sorry, I didn't know what time you would be home and I was way too smelly and sweaty", I said.

"I like you sweaty", she said, wiggling her brow.

I chuckled. Before I could suggest another shower, Ben started whining.

"I'll get him, you finish getting dressed and pick out your clothes for tonight", she said.

"You know we don't have to go. We can stay in if you don't feel like going", I said.

She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"You're so good to me, but I think a night out will be good for me. Come on Joe we haven't been out in so long and I love Bentley, but momma needs a night out with daddy every once in a while", she said.

I bent down and pecked her lips.

"As long as you really want to go then ok", I said.

She smiled and nodded. She walked past me and to Bentley's room.

* * *

 ** _Lizzy_** -

I was playing with Ben on the floor, someone knocked and Joe answered it. Mya walked in and smiled. She came over to Bentley and picked him up.

"Hi Benny", she said, kissing his cheek.

"Thanks so much for watching him Mya. Carly should be here soon to drop off Tia and pick us up", I said standing.

"No problem, you two need a night out", Mya said.

Ben smiled.

"Isn't that right Benny, mommy and daddy need a little fun and I don't mind watching this cutie and princess Tia", she said, tickling Ben.

"I'm gonna go get ready", I said.

She nodded and sat down with Ben on the floor. Walking into my bedroom, Joe was setting his clothes out on the bed. I picked out my dress, a red mid thigh dress and black heels. Joe smirked.

"I don't think I'm gonna let you leave this house in that dress baby. Don't you feel like wearing pants and maybe a parka, I hear it's gonna be cold tonight", he said.

I laughed and playfully slapped his arm.

"I haven't even put the dress on yet", I said.

"You don't need to for me to picture it", he said.

"Oh yeah and how do I look?", I asked.

He looked me up and down and then licked his lips before meeting my eyes. He smiled.

"Damn good, good enough to eat, over and over again", he said.

"I love you", I said, standing on my tippy toes and kissing him.

He groaned.

"Love you more", he whispered.

I slapped his butt before walking into the bathroom.

"Watch those hands gorgeous", he said.

I winked at him.

* * *

 ** _Roman_** -

Hearing another knock at the door, I walked out to answer it. Mya was singing to Ben. I opened the door. Jon and Carly stood there with Tia in her arms.

"Come on in, Liz should be ready soon", I said.

They walked in and Carly set Tia down beside Mya.

"Thanks so much Mya, we owe you one and thanks Joe for letting her stay the night", Carly said.

"Anytime", I said.

Tia and Ben started babbling and laughing, who knows what they were saying to each other.

"I'm gonna check on Lizzy", I said.

They nodded. Getting to my room, Lizzy had her hair curled already. Towel wrapped around her body, she sat on our bed.

"Almost ready?", I asked.

"Just need to put on my dress and heels", she said.

I grabbed my shirt and put it on. She dropped the towel and pulled the dress up her body. She gave her back to me.

"Mind zipping me up love", she said, brushing her hair to the side.

I zipped the dress and then kissed the back of her neck.

"You still have time to change into those jeans and parka you know", I said.

She giggled and shook her head no. She sat back down and slipped the heels on. She stood and grabbed her jacket.

"Ready?", she asked.

I nodded and she took my arm. We walked out into the living room. Carly stood and Lizzy looked at Mya.

"You have all our numbers. If you have any problems, call us or your mom. Colby's home so call him too if no one else answers", Lizzy said.

Mya nodded.

"Have fun tonight", Mya said.

We kissed our kids and then left, meeting Savi and the guys at the club. Walking in, I noticed Dean hold on to Carly. He looked around and then looked back at me. Lizzy rushed over to Savi and hugged her.

"Hey handsome", a guy said, winking at me.

I walked away and before reaching the table another man came over to me. He placed his hand on my arm and licked his lips.

"You look like a man that can show me a good time", he said.

Lizzy came over and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Sorry honey, this one belongs to me", she said to the guy.

"Lucky girl, hold on to him before we snatch him up and have him switch teams", the guy said.

I wrapped my arms around Lizzy. The guy walked away and she looked up at me.

"Sweetheart, please tell me we aren't in a gay bar", I said.

She giggled.

"Then I won't", she said, walking away from me.

I followed quickly behind her. Dean was laughing.

"Did you know about this?", I asked him.

He laughed and then put his hand on my shoulder.

"T.K. and I reacted the same way", he said.

I shook my head.

"Joe, this is Liam and his boyfriend Marco", Savi said, introducing me.

"It's nice to finally meet Colby's threat. Although I guess you aren't really a threat since you have a boyfriend", I said, shaking his hand.

He chuckled and nodded.

"Mr. Reigns, I'm a huge fan", his boyfriend Marco said, shaking my hand.

T.K. and Dean came over with drinks.

"So when do you guys plan on telling Colby about this?", I asked, taking a drink of my beer.

Liam shrugged and looked at Dean.

"What do you think?", he asked Jon.

"I say we give it a month, let him squirm", Jon said.

I shook my head and smiled.

"Help me convince them not to keep going. Colby needs to know and now", Carly said, giving Jon a look.

He smiled and she couldn't help but smile back at him even though she tried to fight it.

"I mean Carl's you know I would be the first one to agree with you but now that I know Liam's gay and not at all interested in Savi, I say give Colby a taste of his own medicine, just don't over do it. A month is a month and no more then that", I said.

Jon and Liam nodded. Savi didn't look like she was having fun.

"I'm gonna go get another", she said standing.

I followed and leaned against the bar with her.

"You miss him", I said.

She nodded.

"I like this, going out but seeing you and Lizzy, Carly and Dean. I guess it doesn't feel right without him", she said.

I nodded and she turned to look at me.

"You think he felt like that when he was with her? You think he missed me at all or thought about me just once?", she asked.

"I'm sure he did. Colby loves you", I said.

"Sometimes I think he regrets ever meeting me", she said sadly.

"He doesn't. If he hadn't met you, right now he would be in a loveless marriage. Both would have been cheating on one another or probably divorced within a year or less. Knowing how Gaby was then, she probably would have sucked him dry, not a cent to his name and fired from WWE. Trust me, you're the best thing that's ever happened to him and he wouldn't ever regret that. If he did, he wouldn't have fought so hard to get you back", I said.

She nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks Joe, I really needed to hear that", she said.

I smiled.

"Anytime, that's what I'm here for", I said.

They gave her her drink and we went back over to our table. I sat beside Lizzy and she leaned into me.

"What was that about?", she asked.

"She needed reassurance, Colby", I said.

She nodded.

"She misses him", she said.

I nodded. She took a sip of her drink. I leaned over to her.

"I have to tell you something", I said.

She looked at me.

"What?", she asked.

I swallowed. Here it goes.

"The reason I'm nervous about marriage, is, well please don't hate me. I use to be married, it wasn't a long marriage", she stood and started walking away.

"Everything ok?", Carly asked.

She and Savi stood.

"It's fine, we will be right back", I said, standing and following her.

Following her out front, I reached her and grabbed her elbow.

"Babe, please", I said.

She pulled away.

"How could you keep something like that from me? Even if it wasn't long, I had a right to know. Were you married when we", she stopped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"No, this was way before you. I love you and I've been, I guess you could say punishing you for what she did.", I said.

"I don't understand", she said.

"She cheated on me. I was gone so much that she felt the need to go and find comfort from someone else, in our bed", I said.

She looked sadly at me, but with still a hint of anger there.

"I love you Liz, more than anything. The reason I'm telling you all of this is because I'm ready, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me?", I said.

I pulled out the black box and opened it.

"Well I don't think I'm ready anymore. You expect me to just run into your arms and say don't worry, I don't care if you were married before. That was important information I needed to know", she said.

"I know babe", I said.

"Obviously you didn't because you waited until now to say something", she said.

"Babe", I said.

"I need time Joe. I can't say yes now, I'm sorry", she said.

"I understand", I said.

She walked passed me. She squeezed my wrist and walked back inside. A couple of guys were smirking and winking at me.

"If she doesn't want it, I'm here big boy", one guy said.

I quickly went back inside. I sat beside Lizzy.

"I love you", I said, before kissing her cheek.

She squeezed my thigh.


	17. Chapter 17-Seth & Savi

**_Seth_** -

I saw headlights flash in the window, hearing a car door open and then close. I sat up.

"Bye Liam", Savi said.

I heard a honk, watching the car leave. I stood and opened the front door, she was barely taking her keys out.

"Hey you", she slurred.

She tried to put her keys back in her bag but they fell. I went over and picked them up.

"Savannah, are you drunk?", I asked.

"Which answer won't get you mad at me?", she asked.

I sighed.

"I'm not mad", I said, but I was a little.

"I'm sorry", she said.

I took a hold of her arm and helped her in, sitting her on the couch. I locked up the house and went back over to her.

"Colby", she said softly.

I bent down in front of her, I softly touched her cheek.

"Can I ask you something, but please don't get mad", she said.

"What is it?", I asked.

"Did you ever think about me when you went out with her? Did you miss me at all?", she asked.

"Sweetheart, I thought about you every second and of course I missed you. I thought about how much more fun it would have been if you were there with me. Then I started feeling guilty for leaving you behind and lying to you. I'm sorry, if I could go back and change things I would", I said.

"I just feel like there were times that you regret being with me", she said.

"Stop, don't you ever think that again. You and our kids are the only things I would never regret. I'd be miserable without you", I said.

"I missed you tonight. The other night was fun and exciting, mostly because I've never done that before but tonight I don't know, I just missed you", she said.

I smiled and I felt my heart beat fast.

"I missed you too", I said.

* * *

 ** _Savi_** -

Getting up the next morning with a mean headache, I covered my face with my pillow.

"Morning sunshine", I heard Colby whisper.

I groaned and turned into him. He rubbed my back and chuckled.

"It's not funny Colby", I said, gently slapping his chest.

"Sorry babe, it's not", he said, he was trying hard not to laugh.

"Remind me never to drink that much again", I said, hiding my face in his neck.

"So did we learn a lesson about going out without a certain husband?", he asked.

"I'm still going out Colby", I said.

He pulled away.

"But last night you said you missed me and", I stopped him.

"I did miss you, but for those two nights I get to go out and unwind. It's refreshing and the weight on my shoulders is lifted even for just four hours", I said.

"What about the kids? Me?", he asked hurt.

"I love you and I love our kids, you know that but", I stopped.

He sat up and rubbed his hands over his face. He only did that when he was frustrated.

"Fine, I won't go out anymore", I said softly.

"Thank you, I just don't trust Liam. If you want when I get back from work, you and I can go out to dinner and maybe a movie. I heard that new Star Wars movie was good", he said, walking into the bathroom.

"What if we go to a club instead? We can invite Carly and Jon, Joe and Liz", I said.

"I guess, but you know dancing isn't my thing and I would prefer a nice quiet dinner with you", he said, coming back out.

"Dinner sounds fine", I said.

He smiled and came over to me, kissing.

"Love you, now I have to pack", he said, wiggling his brow.

I laid back and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

 ** _Seth_** -

I sat beside Roman on the flight.

"What's up with you?", he asked.

"Savi said she missed me last night", I said.

He smiled.

"She also said she wasn't going out anymore. Not unless it's with me", I said.

He looked at me confused.

"Did she say that or did you put words into her mouth?", he asked.

"More like he made her feel guilty", Dean said, taking the seat between Roman and I.

"I did not", I said.

"Then why did she call Carly this morning and pour her heart out to her. Something about not being a good enough mom because she wants to go out or not paying enough attention to her husband who could leave her or cheat again because she wasn't around", he said.

"I never said that", I said.

"You didn't have too Colby", Dean said.

"What exactly did you say?", Roman asked.

"She just said that she liked going out, it helped her unwind and feel like a weight was lifted even for just four hours. Then I told her what about our kids and me. She said she wasn't going out anymore. I promised to take her out when I got back, dinner and a movie", I said.

"I see where you made her feel guilty. You might not have meant it but you did. The whole 'What about the kids and me' thing", Roman said.

"And I'm telling you now, dinner and a movie is not what she wants to do. She said it was fine to make you happy", Dean said.

"I think I know my wife", I said.

"Obviously not", Roman said.

"You tell him big man", Dean said.

I looked from Dean to Roman.

"You don't have to go out to a club every night but at least change it up every now and then", he said.

"Shit", I said.

"What is it with you? You were never like this before?", Dean asked.

"I fucked up ok, I just, I know that at any second someone can come into her life and take her. Make her realize that they are better than me and", I stopped.

"You and your wife really need to sit down and talk", Dean said.

"Oh and what about you and your girl? I've seen how close for comfort T.K. and she have become", I said.

He raised a brow and slowly turned his head towards me.

"Want to repeat that", he said.

I noticed Roman shake his head.

"Nothing, I'm being an asshole right now", I said.

"Colby", he said.

I sighed.

"I went to go get my car checked out and I saw them sitting together, talking, eating lunch but it didn't look like anything else", I said.

"Are you sure it was Carly?", he asked.

I glanced at Roman, he was telling me to say no.

"I could be wrong", I said.

* * *

 ** _Savi_** -

I was wiping down a table when Liam came in with Marco.

"Hey missy so did the hubby leave yet?", he asked.

"Yes, he left two hours ago", I said.

"What's wrong? You look so sad, miss him already?", he asked.

"Yeah and the other part is I can't go out anymore. I've spent to much time away from my kids and clubs aren't my thing you know. Then Colby's only home for two days, three if I'm lucky.", I said.

"Is this you or him talking?", he asked.

"Both", I said.

"You aren't a bad mother, hell you're a better one than ours. You could have done what our moms did and left us but you didn't. You raised Ava and then you raised his sons. Like you said, he only gets two days off, he's not home like you are. Yeah his career isn't easy, but at the end of the day he can sleep or relax. You go to work with people screaming at you and throwing things, then you go home and it's the same thing, only these are tiny people who need diaper changes and help with homework. You are telling me he can't let you have two nights, four hours", he said.

"But", he stopped me.

"No buts Savi, he's trying to control you. He's one step away from being Eric", he said.

"But he's not, Colby would never lay a hand on me", I said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that Sav, it's just he got to have his fun instead of being home with you, making sure you were ok and happy. He neglected you", he said.

"Savi", I turned to see T.K. standing behind Liam.

"Hey T.K.", I said.

He sent me a nod. Liam smiled at him.

"Tell her I'm right, that she deserves to have some fun", Liam said.

"Yeah you do, invite Colby next time we go out", T.K. said.

"Colby doesn't do clubs", I said.

"Sure and I have sex with women for fun", Liam said.

T.K. and I laughed.

"It won't kill him to go out, just once. We don't even have to do the gay bar, we still have a month", Liam said.

"I still think you should", Liam cut T.K. off.

"You and Carly are no fun. I mean, did you not see Jon and Joe's faces when they realized where they were, priceless", Liam laughed.

"So then what, we all go out to a regular club and pretend that Liam is straight? What about Marco?", T.K. asked.

"What do you mean by regular?", Liam asked.

T.K. was about to apologize before Liam laughed and waved a hand in the air.

"Just messing with you, relax man. About Marco, I just gotta let him know what's going on and he'll play along, trust me", Liam said.

"Savi", T.K. looked at me.

"I don't want to make him mad", I said.

"Oh yeah to fill you in, he forbid her from going out with us, her friends", Liam said to T.K.

"What?"T.K. asked.

"He didn't forbid me", I said.

"He might as well have and toss in making her feel bad for wanting to go out even for just a little bit", Liam said.

T.K. sighed.

"He's not helping himself is he?", T.K. asked me.

Liam pulled his phone out.

"Gotta go Marco is waiting, see you tonight lovely", he said to me.

I waved and then looked at T.K.

"I trust you. What should I do?", I asked.

"I was on team Colby, but I don't know anymore", he said.

Before I could say anything, Carly came over pissed or something like that. Carly as much as she tried to sound angry or yell, never did. She slammed her phone on the counter lightly.

"Your husband ran his mouth out to Jon and now Jon thinks I'm cheating", Carly said in the best angry voice she could muster.

"Wait what?", I asked.

"Jon thinks I'm cheating on him with T.K. because Colby had seen us talking", she said.

"You mean that time you took your car in and you brought me lunch?", T.K. asked.

"The lunch I told you to take him?", I asked.

She nodded.

"I'll call Colby", I said.


	18. Chapter 18-Dean & Carly

**_Dean_** -

"Jon I don't understand. What are you talking about?", Carly asked.

I had called her to ask about T.K. and the lunch.

"Did you or did you not have lunch with him?", I asked angry.

"I did but", he cut me off.

"Carly", I yelled.

"Let me explain Jon", I said.

"No, I think it's pretty clear", I said, hanging up.

I ran my hand through my hair several times.

* * *

 ** _Carly_** -

I cried a little. I had never heard him so angry before, well never at me. I marched out of the back room as angry as I could get, finding Savi and T.K. talking.

"Your husband ran his mouth out to Jon and now Jon thinks I'm cheating", I said in the best angry voice I could muster.

"Wait what?", she asked.

"Jon thinks I'm cheating on him with T.K. because Colby had seen us talking", I said.

"You mean that time you took your car in and you brought me lunch?", T.K. asked.

"The lunch I told you to take him?", she asked.

I nodded.

"I'll call Colby", she said.

She left to the back room. T.K. placed his hand on top of mine and squeezed it.

"If you want I can talk to him, explain", T.K. said.

I shook my head no.

"He won't listen, trust me when he's angry all he sees is red", I said.

He nodded. Savi came out from the back on her phone.

"How could you lie to him Colby? Do you have any idea what you've done? I don't want to hear your excuses, just because our marriage isn't working out doesn't mean you can ruin someone else's before it even starts", she said, hanging up with him.

Now I felt bad. She was really mad and for her to bring her marriage into it.

"He's going to go talk to Jon now. I explained everything", she said sad.

"Savannah", I said.

"I need a minute", she mumbled and left to the back room.

"I'm afraid they aren't going to make it. I feel like she's giving up", I said.

T.K. shook his head.

"She's not, she's just tired of feeling like she's the only one fighting to save her marriage", he said.

"Colby needs to take that time off he promised", I said.

T.K. nodded.

* * *

 ** _Dean_** -

After my match, Colby came to find me.

"Can we talk?", he asked.

"Kinda busy right now", I said, tossing my towel on the floor.

"Man, I'm sorry. Savi explained it all to me. Carly was taking the car to get fixed so Savi made T.K. lunch. She asked Carly to take it to him since she was heading his way", he said.

"Are you just telling me this to make me feel better or are you protecting her? You know, cheaters protecting cheaters", I said.

He sighed.

"I'm telling you this because it's the truth, Carly isn't me. I tried to hurt you not knowing the story. I'm sorry", he said.

"I yelled at her Colby, I hurt her", I said.

"I'll apologize to her, whatever you want", he said.

"You better", I said.

I felt a hand on my arm, Colby and I looked beside me. Renee stood there smiling, Summer went over to Colby and did the same.

"So Summer and I were going out for drinks later, want to join us?", Renee asked.

I looked at Colby and we both shook our heads no. Colby took Summer's hand off him and I did the same with Renee.

"Thanks for asking though", I said.

"If you change your minds we'll be at Norton's on fifth avenue", Summer called out to us.

"We won't, but thanks", Colby called out.

Getting to our locker room, Roman jumped and then sighed.

"What's up with you?", I asked.

"Sasha has been following me around like a lost puppy. I knew I shouldn't have slept with her that one time", he said.

"Told you she was a psycho. She had stalker written all over her", Seth said.

He groaned.

"I didn't think they would put her on the main roster this soon. Fuck, if Lizzy finds out I'm a dead man", he said.

"You told Lizzy about Sasha?", I asked.

He nodded.

"She asked if I've slept with any of the Divas and I told her just Sasha from NXT. She was fine with it because Sasha wasn't on the main roster, now she won't be so fine", he said.

"We got asked out to drinks by Renee and Summer", I said.

"And you said?", he asked.

"No of course, I'm married and this guy is practically married", Seth said.

"Speaking of marriage, I might have ruined everything with Lizzy", Roman said, pulling his pants up.

"She's not gonna be that mad over Sasha", I said.

"No not Sasha, Gia", he said.

Colby and I froze and stood up straight.

"You told her about her?", Colby asked.

Roman nodded.

"Then I might have asked her to marry me", he mumbled.

"What?", Colby and I said.

"Dude, ok start over from the beginning", Colby said.

"Ok, so I was planning on asking Lizzy to marry me, but I remembered I had to tell her about Gia. The night at the club, I told her that I was married and that because of her I was afraid of marriage, that I took out everything on her, that I was punishing her for what Gia did and then I told her I was ready and then asked", he said.

"Roman, man", Seth sighed.

"I know, I fucked up", he said.

"So what, are you two done or still together?", I asked.

"I don't know. She didn't kick me out of our apartment so that's a good sign, right", he said.

Colby and I shrugged.

"I just want to get home so I could fix this", he said, rubbing his tired eyes.

"I think we all want to get home to do that", I said.

All three of us nodded.

"How about a drink before going back to our hotel?", I asked.

"I think we could all use one", Colby said.

Deciding to drop off our bags in our rooms and meeting up in the lobby. We found a bar close by, walking distance. Getting inside we sat in a booth and ordered a beer.

"Man, when did our lives get more complicated", I sighed.

"I can't lose my wife", Colby said.

We looked at him. The sadness in his eyes let us know he was serious.

"You won't, just loosen up a bit man", Roman said.

"And someone wise once told me to sit down and talk to my wife. Now I'm telling you the same thing, Joe sit down and talk to Lizzy, don't propose at least not right after telling her everything. Pick a better moment man", Seth said to him.

He chuckled and took a drink of his beer.

"You sure nothing's going on with Carly and T.K.?", I asked.

Seth and Roman both looked at me.

"No man, like I said Savi called and explained everything. Carly isn't me, she won't ruin the best thing that's ever happened to her", he said.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made you feel bad. You made a mistake and you've owned up to it, I should be helping you fix your family not breaking it", I said.

I was so tempted to telling him about Liam, but I had promised Savi I wouldn't say a word till she was ready too.


	19. Chapter 19-Roman & Lizzy

**_Roman_** -

Getting back home, I walked in cautiously. I didn't know if she was mad at me or not. We talked on the phone and texted. She sounded fine, but I knew that when it came to Lizzy, she waited to lash out when she has you in front of her.

"I'm home", I said loud enough.

Silence.

"Elizabeth?", I called out.

Panic set in and I dropped my stuff, sprinting to our room. Her things were still here, checking for her keys they were gone. I sat down and relaxed. The front door opened and Liz walked in with Bentley in her arms.

"Hey", she said.

I smiled, she looked me over better.

"What's wrong?", she asked.

"I thought you left me. I came home and no one was here and after what happened between us, I panicked", I said.

She smiled softly at me and went to set Ben on the floor in front of us. She sat beside me and rubbed my arm, leaning over and kissing me.

"I wouldn't do that. Yes I was pissed, hell I still am but not enough to leave you babe. You got passed my past, it's only right I can do the same for you but I do need to hear the whole story", she said.

I sighed and nodded.

"I met her in college. I thought she loved me, she told me she did but when I got the opportunity to wrestle, she was hesitant. She knew I was gonna be gone a lot and said she understood. We got married and she was happy or at least she played it off that way. I knew that when I was home I had to make an effort to talk to her and spend time with her but she would push me away. One day they gave us a day off, so after Raw I flew home to surprise her. I bought flowers and couldn't wait to get home to surprise her, well the surprise was on me when I caught her with someone else. I didn't yell or try to hurt the guy, I just wanted to know why. She told me it was because I neglected her, I was all work and never once thought about her or how she felt. Said it was my fault for driving her into the arms of another man. I believed it, then I got angry when she sent me divorce papers. I blamed every woman for her cheating and I never let anyone in that close, until you", I said, looking at her.

She smiled.

"Then when you started talking about marriage, all of that came back and I felt like if we got married you would start feeling like her and so I made excuses about marriage, but I love you so much, more than I ever loved her and I didn't want to lose you, not you", I said.

She squeezed my arm.

"I'm not afraid anymore Liz, I want to be with you for the rest of our lives and I'll wait how ever long you want, but I do want to marry you", I said.

"I'm sorry that happened to you and I understand everything you said. It's the way I felt before you knew about my past. I didn't want to lose you and she was so stupid to blame that on you, you tried, she didn't. When the other person stops trying and gives up, it's over", she said.

I nodded.

"I will never stop trying to fight for you", she said.

"Neither will I", I said.

She kissed me.

"I know this isn't the perfect moment, but I would really like it if you said yes. The guys told me to wait but I can't, you are everything to me Elizabeth Mason, you and Bentley.", I said.

I pulled out the tiny box from my pocket and opened it in front of her.

"Will you marry me?", I asked.

She bit her bottom lip.

"We don't have to get married so soon. We could stay engaged for as long as you want, I just really want you to have this", I said.

She smiled.

"Yes, ok", she said excited.

"Really?", I asked, sitting up.

She nodded quickly and let out a soft laugh at my reaction. I pulled the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger. She let a few tears fall while she looked at it.

"I love you, so much baby girl", I said, cupping her face and kissing her.

"I love you", she mumbled against my lips.

We sat there, watching Bentley and holding each other.

"Before I forget", I said.

She looked up at me, her chin on my shoulder.

"They moved Sasha up to the main roster", I said.

Her smile fell and she sat up.

"What!", she yelled.

Bentley started crying. She went over to him and picked him up.

"And you are just now telling me?", she asked.

"She just started. Remember I told you they held a meeting, telling us about the NXT stars that were coming up. Well they didn't exactly say who till Raw, I was just as surprised as you babe", I said.

"Have you spoken to her?", she asked.

"No, I tried to avoid her at every turn", I said.

"Tried?", she asked.

I stood.

"She follows me around like a lost puppy, but I do avoid her, I promise", I said.

"I don't like this", she said, sitting down with Ben in her lap.

"You think I do? I regret ever sleeping with her", I said.

"Why did you?", she asked.

"It was after everything with my ex. I was drowning myself in alcohol, she was flirting and one thing led to another, but I regret it", I said.

She nodded.

"What are you gonna do now? She's staying there for good and you can only avoid her for so long", she said.

"I'll make sure Triple H keeps her away from me. I'm already creeped out that she follows me everywhere", I said.

"Ok", she said.

I bent down in front of her, placing my hands on her knees.

"We just got engaged Liz, I would never do anything to hurt you. I just finished saying I would fight for you for the rest of my life, you think I would do something to lose you babe", I said, softly caressing her cheek.

"No, it's just me, panicking", she said softly.

"I love you", I said.

She smiled and I kissed her.

* * *

 ** _Lizzy_** -

Getting to work, I went over to Savi.

"Remember when I told you about Roman and that chick Sasha Banks?", I asked.

She nodded confused and then stopped what she was doing.

"Did he", I stopped her.

"No, no but he did tell me about them moving her up to the main roster", I said.

"What and he just now told you?", she asked.

"In fairness, he did tell me. He just didn't know who they were moving up", I said.

"Oh yeah, Colby said the same thing but he didn't know who yet", she said.

I nodded.

"What is that?", she asked, taking my hand.

I blushed.

"Surprise, I'm engaged", I said.

"Oh my god, congrats", she said, hugging me.

"Don't go planning my wedding just yet, we aren't getting married for a few years", I said.

She nodded.

"Good, you should wait. Don't rush, that was my mistake", she said, picking up her tray and walking away.

Remembering Joe's story about his wife giving up and just stopped trying to fix her marriage. It felt like Savi was giving up. Not good. I walked to the back room and found Carly.

"We need to do something about Savi and Colby", I said.

"What's wrong?", she asked.

"I think Savi is giving up and now I'm worried", I said.

"You noticed huh", she said softly.

"We need to do something, quick", I said.

"We need to sit down and think. You and Joe come over to ours and we can put our heads together", she said.

I nodded.

* * *

 ** _Roman_** -

We were at the gym when I noticed Colby looked off.

"Everything alright?", I asked, nudging him.

He looked at me and forced a smile.

"Fine", he lied.

"I know you better than that Colbs, come on", I said.

Jon joined us.

"She's not happy anymore. When I got home today she was just closed off and barely even kissed me. I'm losing my wife", he said, his eyes watery.

I patted his back.

"I'm trying, I really am but it's like she's giving up", he said.

I looked at Dean and he looked sadly at me before we both gave our attention back to Seth.

"Maybe she would be better off without me. I keep screwing up", he said.

"No, don't give up. Trust me, we will figure something out", I said.

Dean nodded.


	20. Chapter 20-Dean & Carly

**_Dean_** -

We were setting up for when Roman and Lizzy came over. I had set Tia on the floor surrounded by her toys. Her favorite show Little Ensteins was playing on the tv.

"So, it's true then, she's giving up?", I asked Carly.

She had come home telling me that she invited Joe and Liz over to talk Colby and Savannah. I told her about what Colby said.

"It feels like it", she said.

I rubbed her arms gently.

"We will figure this out", I said.

She nodded. The front door opened and Lizzy and Roman walked in. He set Bentley down next to Tia. Carly was serving dinner.

"Lets start off by saying this whole thing with Liam, needs to stop and now", Carly said.

We all nodded.

"Savi needs to be the one to tell Colby though, not us", Joe said.

"You ladies have tried talking to her, maybe let Joe and I give it a shot", I said.

"Yeah, maybe she'll listen to you", Lizzy said sighing.

None of us wanted to see things end between Savannah and Colby. We knew he loved her and she him, but they both felt like the other has given up.

"What time does she get out of school?", I asked.

"Eight", Carly said.

"She'll be out in an hour", Joe said, finishing his food.

I finished mine and we stood, deciding to beat Liam or Colby. When we got there, Colby was in his car. He looked distant and sad. I tapped on his window and he looked up quickly. He got out of his car and leaned back against it.

"What are you guys doing here?", he asked.

"We wanted to talk to Savi, see what's up. Maybe she would feel better telling us what she's going through and how she feels", Joe said.

He nodded.

"God knows she's not telling me", he said.

He stood up straight and his face turned from one of sadness to anger. He pushed me aside and took off. I turned and saw what he saw, Savi was hugging Liam and he held her in his arms. Joe and I knew it was innocent, especially since he was gay and his boyfriend was parked three rows down.

I saw Marco get out of the car when he saw Colby approach Liam and Savi. Joe and I sprinted after a very angry Colby. He pulled Liam away from Savannah roughly and punched him. Liam didn't hold back and punched back. They were on the floor punching and kicking.

"Stop it, Colby, stop", Savi was crying and shaking.

Marco held her, while Joe and I separated Liam and Colby.

"You, you came between us you fucking asshole. I'm losing my wife because of you", Colby yelled.

"You did that all on your own Colby, you cheated", Liam yelled back.

"Both of you stop now", Joe roared.

Shit I was shaking in my shoes after hearing him. Joe let go of Liam.

"Savannah", Joe said.

Colby looked at Savi and lost all his anger and a look of regret showed. He didn't mean to lose control in front of her, especially when it reminded her of Eric. Savi came over to us and tapped my hands that were holding Colby back.

"It's ok, he won't do anything. Will you Colby?", she said.

"I promise", Colby said.

I glanced at Joe and he sent me a nod. I let Colby go and stepped back.

"Why?", Savi asked.

"He's taking you from me", Colby mumbled looking down.

"Babe, are you ok?", Marco asked Liam, he checked his face over and kissed him.

"I'm fine Marco", Liam said softly.

Colby looked up and his mouth fell open a bit. He pointed to both men. Liam nodded.

"I'm gay", Liam said.

Colby looked down at Savi.

"If you would have bothered to ask, I would have told you", she said.

Colby sighed and shut his eyes. Opening them, he got on his knees in front of Savi, taking her hands in his.

"Forgive me, please forgive me. I don't want to lose you Savannah. Everything I did to hurt you and to make you cry, I'm sorry sweetheart", Colby cried.

He then wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her stomach.

"Be careful", she said.

He looked up at her, tears slowly fell from her eyes.

"I'm pregnant", she cried.

I looked at Joe and he looked at me. Liam sighed. He knew.

"What?", Colby asked.

She nodded.

"The pregnancy test I took was a false negative", she said, wiping her cheeks.

Colby stood.

"Is that why you've been freezing me out?", Colby asked.

"Mostly, but we should talk at home", she said softly.

He nodded and looked at Liam.

"I'm so sorry, I lost control", Colby said.

"Its fine, this was my fault. We should have told you", Liam said, hugging Marco.

"So you all knew?", Colby asked, crossing his arms over his chest and looking right at me and Roman.

"Yes, the night they took us to a gay club", I said.

Colby looked at Savi. She was laughing and wiping her tears.

"I have videos", she said to him.

"I want to see", he said, taking her hand.

"I thought I said to delete those Sav", I said.

She shrugged. Colby held her, he kissed her cheek.

"So Joe and I will be going home. Everything ok here now?", I asked.

"It will be", Colby said, smiling at Savi.

We waved to every one and went to mine. Carly and Lizzy were putting the babies to sleep.

"So?", Carly asked.

"Savi's pregnant", I said, sitting down.

Carly and Lizzy looked surprised.

"I'm guessing she didn't tell you", Roman said.

They shook their heads no.

"They went home to talk. Colby assured us everything was going to be ok", I said.

"Oh and he and Liam got into a fight, it was pretty good too", Roman said.

"What, who won?", Lizzy asked.

I chuckled.

"Our boy, duh. Never mess with another man's wife", I said.

Roman nodded agreeing.

"Well we should be going, gotta put Ben to sleep", Roman said.

I nodded and walked them to the door.

"Congrats on the engagement", I said.

"Thank you", Lizzy said smiling.

Roman sent me a nod, he was holding a sleeping Bentley in his arms. Closing the door behind me, Carly was coming out of Tia's room.

"So um, about the whole T.K thing, I shouldn't have snapped without hearing you out first. I will work on that. I'm sorry Carly", I said.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"How are you going to make it up to me?", she asked.

"What do you want?", I asked.

She pretended to think about it before taking my hand and pulling me to our room.

* * *

 ** _Carly_** -

After Jon and I made love, I couldn't stop thinking about Savi and why she didn't tell us she was pregnant. I knew she wanted to wait, she wanted to finish school and then start nursing school before even thinking about another baby.

"What's on your mind buttercup?", Jon asked.

"Why do you think Savi didn't tell us?", I asked.

Jon shrugged.

"She told Liam. When she revealed the news, he didn't look surprised at all", he said.

I turned on my side to face Jon.

"You don't think she thought about abortion, do you?", I asked.

He was thinking it over.

"They did discuss waiting, you can't get mad at her for thinking about herself for once", Jon said.

"So you think her getting an abortion is the right thing?", I asked.

He turned on his side as well, shaking his head.

"I didn't say that, you are putting words into my mouth", he said.

"I'm sorry, I get what you're saying, I do but I can't imagine Savi doing that", I said.

"I couldn't imagine Colby ever cheating and he did. Things happen babe and if her decision involves wanting an abortion, that is her right. It's her body and she can do with it as she pleases", he said.

"I know and I would never judge Savi on it. I would be there for her no matter the outcome", I said.

"Good because she's going to need you and Lizzy", he said, kissing my cheek.

"Can I ask one more thing?", I asked.

He smiled and nodded.

"Do you know if Colby asked for time off yet?", I asked.

"He's trying. They have all of us working like crazy and it's not just because he's champ", he said.

I nodded.

"Now stop worrying and go to bed. I'm sure Savi is going to need you tomorrow", he said, kissing my forehead.

I nodded.


	21. Chapter 21-Seth & Savi

**_Seth_** -

The drive home was quiet, parking in the driveway, we sat in the car.

"Were you going to tell me?", I asked.

"No", she said.

I looked at her, tears ran down her cheeks.

"I know it makes me a bad mother for even thinking it, but I didn't want to have another baby so soon. I wasn't going to tell you so you wouldn't hate me for it. We are already on thin ice as it is", she said.

"You were going to abort?", I asked.

"I haven't decided", she said.

She took a deep breath.

"I didn't want to tell anyone. Only Liam knew because he saw me coming out of the clinic and couldn't keep his nosey self out of my business", she said.

"So you wanted to do this alone?", I asked.

"Are you saying you wouldn't have stopped me?", she asked.

"Oh I would have and I am", I said.

"This is my body. I have plans and I wanted to finish those plans before having another child. Colby, Henry isn't even one yet. It's hard enough leaving our kids now while I go to school, you aren't home", she cried.

"So then you are just going to kill our baby", I said hurt.

"What about what I want Colby? You don't have to stop everything to change a diaper or help with homework. You don't have to feed one baby while holding another crying baby in your arms. I want to think about myself for once", she said.

I gripped the wheel.

"What are our friends going to think? I know they wouldn't agree to this, people will judge you for this", I said angry.

She shrugged.

"Let them. Their judgement isn't important to me. The only important judgement that does matter, is God's and he and I will discuss that along with my other sins when I reach him", she said.

"Please don't do this", I said softly.

"I'll be two months tomorrow", she said.

I shut my eyes.

"Will you hate me?", she asked softly.

I looked at her.

"No, I could never hate you. No matter what you do. I just don't like this decision", I said.

"You think I like it? It's breaking my heart", she said.

"If you decide to go through with this, I want to be there. If you'll let me hold your hand through it, can I be there for you?", I said.

"You're asking for permission now? I was expecting you to demand you be there", she said.

"I figured out what I've been doing wrong. I've never once asked what you want, I demanded and controled everything. It won't be like that anymore babe, it's gonna take me awhile but I'll fix it", I said.

"I would really like it if you were there with me and you can hold my hand, I'll need you", she said.

I nodded and asked for her hand. She placed it in my open palm and I squeezed it.

"I'll support you", I said.

She rested her head on my shoulder.

"How did you figure out it was a false negative?", I asked.

"I realized I hadn't gotten my period again and I thought maybe something else was wrong, maybe the stress of what's going on with us did something. I made an appointment with my doctor and he confirmed it", she said.

I nodded.

"Can I?", I asked, my hand hovering over her stomach.

She nodded and I placed my hand.

"Please, really think this over, ok. If it's me and work, I'll give up my title and spend more time at home, I'll beg for time off", I said.

"Colby", she said.

"I'm sorry, I had to make one last effort", I said.

She kissed my cheek.

"I think we should go in and let Mya get home", she said.

I nodded and we got off the car, walking in. Mya stood and grabbed her backpack.

"Thanks again Mya", I said.

"Get home safe", Savi said.

She nodded and left. I locked up the house, heading to my room. I spotted Savi with Henry.

"It's not selfish", I whispered.

She looked over at me.

"You wanting to finish school and nursing school before having another baby. I can wait and I will, then maybe in a couple of years we can discuss another child. We do what you want, I'll have your back", I said.

She came over to me and kissed me.

"Thank you", she whispered.

"I love you Savannah Lopez", I said, my lips brushing against hers.

She smiled.

"And I love you", she said.

* * *

 ** _Savannah_** -

Colby was packing for two weeks. He was heading to do the UK tour. I sat on our bed watching, my legs crossed.

"Savi please don't pout", he said.

"I can't help it, you're leaving me for two weeks", I said.

He smiled.

"They'll go by quick, I promise. You also need your space to come up with your decision, I don't want to influence it", he said.

Only a month has passed since our moment in the car, but things changed drastically between us, in a good way of course. He asked instead of demanded. He apologized to Liam and Marco without me asking, and when they had him win the US title from John Cena, he demanded them to give it right back to John Cena this Monday before leaving for the tour.

When they asked him to do interviews that took time away from me and the kids he declined them and put his foot down.

"What if I said I already know what I'm doing?", I asked.

He stopped and looked up at me.

"Ok, want to tell me?", he asked.

I shook my head no.

"I want you to have time to do a pro and cons list kinda. Alone time to process whatever I choose. How would you really feel about me if I did get an abortion or how would you feel if I didn't and kept the baby", I said.

He nodded.

"I can do that", he said.

I sat on my knees and pulled him into me, cupping his face in my hands and kissing him.

"Really think about it, ok", I said.

He nodded and placed his hand on my barely there bump.

"My mom should be here tomorrow night", he said.

I nodded.

* * *

 ** _Seth_** -

Sitting on the plane, Roman and Dean sat on either side of me.

"So?", they asked.

"She wants me to think about how I would feel if she aborts and how I would feel if she didn't", I said.

"And?", both Dean and Roman asked.

I chuckled.

"I'm gonna do it", I said.

"How would you feel?", Roman asked.

"It hurts just thinking about it, but I'm letting her make her own decisions and only giving my input if she asked for it. She has a point, this is her body and I will support her", I said.

"And if she keeps it?", Dean asked.

I smiled.

"It would make me the happiest man alive", I said.

"She's afraid you'll resent her, hate her down the line for doing this. That's why she wants you to have space to think, really think on how you would feel", Roman said.

"I think I would be angry, but I'll understand", I said.

They nodded.

"She was right, me having space to think things over, I need it", I said.

* * *

 ** _Savi_** -

We were watching Raw. Colby had lost the belt, but still had his heavyweight title. Two days later my phone rings.

"Hello", I answer.

"Savannah, this is Hunter", he said.

"Oh yes, hello", I said.

"Something's happened. He's ok", I cut him off.

"Something happened to Colby?", I asked, sitting down.

His mom came over to me and looked just as terrified.

"He's fine, just his leg. He got hurt in the ring and", again I cut him off.

"Where is he? Can I speak to him?", I asked quickly.

"He's out right now, but we are flying him home tonight", he said.

I sighed and squeezed his mom's hand.

"Ok, thank you for letting me know", I said.

"Sure and hey, don't worry about picking him up at the airport, I'm having an assistant help him and a driver will take him home", he said.

"Ok, thank you again Hunter, really", I said.

Hanging up I told his mom. She sighed as well. I placed my hand on my bump.

"Daddy's ok", I whispered.


	22. Chapter 22-Seth & Savi

**_Seth_** -

I woke up to pain in my leg. I winced and opened my eyes. Hunter's assistant was smiling at me. I looked around and noticed we were at the airport.

"What's going on? Why are we here?", I asked.

I saw Hunter come over.

"You're going home. You are officially on the injury reserve list. I called your wife and she'll be awaiting your arrival", he said.

"You in any pain?", Stephanie asked.

I nodded.

"A whole lot of pain", I said.

She pulled out a bottle and handed me two and a bottle of water. I took them and sighed.

"Should numb it a bit", she said.

They announced my flight and Hunter's assistant pushed my wheel chair. Getting into my seat, I looked down at my leg. Was this a sign not to agree with the abortion? Was I being punished?

"Need anything Mr. Lopez?", Hunter's assistant asked.

"No, I'm ok, the pills are kicking in", I said.

It wasn't a lie, they were kicking in. I laid my head back and closed my eyes.

* * *

 ** _Savi_** -

"Have you told him yet?", Liam asked, following me around the kitchen.

I was getting dinner ready for us. Marco was feeding Lucas.

Ava was sitting beside him and eating. Colby's mom held Henry.

"Nope, but I will, once he's home", I said.

"So what happened to him again?", Marco asked.

"I don't know, something about his leg that's all Hunter told me", I said.

Marco nodded.

"Back to the baby", Liam said.

"Babies", Marco corrected.

"Right, thank you, babies", Liam said.

I sighed and Colby's mom smiled. While Colby was gone I had gone to my doctor's appointment, not only was I healthy but so were the twins. I was keeping them, I had made that decision before finding out there was more then one.

"I'm going too", I said.

"He's going to be so happy", his mom said happily.

I smiled and placed my hand over my bump. It was late at night when a black suv pulled up. The driver got out and opened the back door, a woman came around the car with crutches. The driver helped Colby out of the back and once Colby reassured him he was good, the driver walked to the back of the car and pulled out Colby's bags.

Colby's mom and I walked out and helped, but Colby made a fuss when I picked up his suitcase.

"Drop it, you're pregnant and that bag is too heavy for you", he said.

"Back to demanding Colby I see", I said, letting his driver take the bag from me.

"Not demanding, protective. I don't want or need you getting hurt baby", he said.

I nodded and went over to him.

"Can I kiss you?", I asked.

He nodded and smiled.

"I need one right now", he said.

I stood on my toes to reach his lips. He groaned.

"How's the baby?", he asked, once I pulled away.

"Fine, healthy and growing", I said.

"And you sweetheart, how's my wife?", he asked as we made our way inside the house.

"Keeping the baby", I said.

He stopped and looked at me, a smile forming on his lips.

"You won't regret this babe, I promise and I will be around more to help. Whatever you need I'm your man. You can still go to school and at least get your GED, then once the baby comes, go for your nursing", he said.

"Colby, I don't", he stopped me.

He shook his head.

"I won't take what you want from you. I have your back and I'll make damn sure you become a nurse. If that means night school for you then I'll watch the kids, we are in this together baby", he said.

I smiled. He started back in the house. I thought it was better if he was sitting down when I told him about the twins. He sat and I thanked the assistant and driver. I closed the front door and locked up. His mom hugged him and said goodnight, leaving us alone.

"It feels so good to be home, knowing I don't have to go to work tomorrow or for a while", he said.

I smiled and sat beside him.

"There's something I have to tell you", I said.

He lifted his head and took my hand.

"What's up?", he asked.

"Its, well, Colby", I stopped.

"Hey, you can tell me babe", he said.

"We are having twins", I said.

He raised a brow and then laughed, I was confused. He stopped laughing.

"Wait, I thought, that wasn't a joke was it", he said.

I shook my head no and grabbed the sonogram out of my purse. I showed him where the doctor circled.

"Baby A and here is Baby B", I said.

He looked over the sonogram for several minutes. I bit my bottom lip as I watched and waited for his reaction. He swallowed and put the photo down, he turned to me.

"Twins, we are having twins", he said.

I nodded, he smiled.

"And we can keep them?", he asked.

I nodded.

"I made the decision to keep them before I knew it was twins. You probably would have forgiven me for the abortion, but I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I would spend the rest of my life wondering if we were having a girl or boy. What they would have looked like, the names we picked out. I would have lost that and you", I said.

He squeezed my hand.

"Are you sure?", he asked.

I nodded.

"They are our babies", I said.

He smiled and leaned over to kiss me.

"I love you Savannah", he whispered.

"I love you more", I said.

* * *

 ** _Seth_** -

 ** _Three Years Later_** -

I was chasing Valerie around trying to get her ready for her birthday party.

"Come on kiddo, mommy is going to be so mad if I don't get you dressed", I said.

She giggled and took off. Liam caught her and lifted her into his arms.

"Got you munchkin", he said, tickling her.

"Thanks, I still have to get Veronica ready too", I said.

"I'll dress her and you go dress Vero", he said.

I nodded and took off towards the twins rooms. Vero was sitting on the floor smiling.

"You're such a good girl princess", I said, picking her up and dressing her.

Savi and I had moved back to Iowa last year, bigger house and more help since my mom lives close by. Roman and Lizzy flew in from Florida with Bentley and their one year old Lola. Dean and Carly had come from their home in Las Vegas, bringing Tia and their youngest Aria. Carly was pregnant again.

"Dad, mom wants to know if the twins are ready or if you give up and need help?", Ava asked.

I chuckled and shook my head.

"No way, I got this", I said.

Ava shrugged and watched. She finally looked around.

"Dad, where's Val?", she asked.

"With your uncle Liam", I said.

"Mom, dad used uncle Liam for help", Ava screamed.

My mouth dropped open. My own child ratted me out. Savannah came around the corner and smirked, hands on her hips.

"I knew it, it's harder than it looks yes", she said.

I sighed and stood.

"Alright you win. Yes, it's harder than it looks", I said in defeat.

"Thank you Liam", she said loud.

"Anytime babe", he replied.

"You set me up, that's against the parenting rules", I said.

She laughed and I went over to her, wrapping my arms around her.

"Ew, come on Vero, mom and dad are being gross", Ava said.

We laughed and watched them walk out. I shut the door and locked it.

"Payment in full?", I asked.

She nodded. I lifted her dress and tugged down her panties. Lifting one of her legs over my shoulder as I got on my knees in front of her. I buried my tongue inside her, she moaned. Her body moving against my mouth. I groaned. A knock at the door made me freeze.

"Daddy", Lucas said from the other side.

I continued.

"Colby, you need to stop", she breathed out.

I pulled away and stood. She handed me her panties and I wiped my mouth on them. I kissed her before opening the door.

"Hey kid, what's up?", I asked.

"Henry's pushing Val", he said.

I nodded.

"This isn't over beautiful", I said.

"Better not be", she said.

I quickly pecked her lips before I followed Lucas out. Savi and I were happy again, nothing was going to ruin this, ever.


	23. Chapter 23-Thank You!

That was the end of Seth and Savannah, well unless I come up with something else. Thanks so much to those who followed them from the beginning. I'm sad their story is over and I hope you enjoyed their story. It means a lot that you took time out of your day to read it, even if you didn't leave a review but read it, thank you. Thank you for the Follow/Favorites. You all make my day. ( :

" _ **Safe**_ " was titled after the song _**"Safe In My Hands"-Eli Lieb**_

" _ **Black Roses"**_ was titled after the song _**"Black Roses"-Clare Bowen (Nashville)**_

" _ **She Is Love"**_ was titled after the song _**"She Is Love"- Parachute (Acoustic version)**_

 _ **Special thank yous**_ : RKOSHEILDLOVER34, calwitch, Kalea N Reigns, kitkat1488, Wolfgirl2013, labella23, caz21, Seth rollins babe, ambrose-kohli-girl, Guest (All).


End file.
